Inuyasha Sohma
by xYiNxYanGxYoukaIx
Summary: fruits basketXinuyasha X-over Shigure must leave on zodiac business and in that time he needs a replacement and the only one available is Inuyasha, so now we end up with the Inu gang living with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru alot of drama full summary inside R&R!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To be honest, I got this idea from a different fanfic, but it had a different plot. It's just that it was a crossover of Inuyasha and Fruits basket, and then I started to think of Fruits basket and then it hit me, but I swear, I am not playgerizing the authors idea! I may write the story like some other random authors (same plot) but I am not doing it tentianally!!

Summary: Ok, Shigure has been sent on confidential zodiac business for Akito, and in that time, someone has to take his place as year of the dog. The only dog/human in the present Asian area was, none other than Inuyasha! Now Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, and Miroku are moving in with the Sohma family until Shigure returns...six months later...So now Inuyasha seems to be in his human form, and when the opposite sex hugs him, he will turn into his normal hanyou self! Will these seven people under a single roof be able to work out their problems? And why is Kagome taking sides with Yuki? Will Kyo and Inuyasha manage to not kill each other? and who on earth is that dufus?! Also, will Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Shippo, Kouga, and Kouga's wolves (including Ginta and Hakaku) be able to stop Naraku from gathering the rest of the jewel? And what is Akito up to?! Wait, wha-? What happens when a girl kisses Inuyasha?!

Chapter one: Inuyasha, year of the Dog!

Akito and Shigure exited off the plain and went into the limo waiting for them. A few minutes later They were in front of Higurashi Shrine. Shigure walked up the stairs thinking the usual...

'High school girls! High school girls! All for me, High School girls!'

He and Akito knocked on the door to meet face to face to Kagome Higurashi.

"Hello Higurashi-san, how are you on this fine day?" said Akito, "I believe we spoke over the phone, I am Akito Sohma."

"Oh, hello Sohma-sama and...Sohma-sama...um, please, come in so we can discuss why you needed to see Inuyasha," said KAgome kindly, allowing the two Sohma men into her house. She told them to make themselves comfortable in the kitchen and she would call everyone else down. Once they were out of seeing and hearing range she locked the door and began to store her energy.

Shigure and Akito sat down at the kitchen table, and soon were joined by the Inuyasha gang, excluding Shippo and Kirara, who was back in the Feudal Era. Unknown to Shigure, the entire gang was storing energy in their bodies.

"Please let your guard down, we mean no trouble at all," said Akito, "I have noticed that you all have been storing your energy since Higurashi-san locked the door."

An expression of shock spread through the Inuyasha Gang.

"Sohma-sama, why have you come here?" asked Sango.

"I am not here for you, but here for the hanyou." said Akito who was soon down on the floor, Miroku's staff at his neck.

"How do you know of Inuyasha?!"said Miroku while glaring at Akito, also keeping his eyes on Shigure.

"Houshi-sama, I mean no trouble, remove your staff from my neck, and allow us to explain," Miroku did as Akito said, still on guard to attack at any time.

"I am Akito Sohma, head of the Sohma family and am the Western Zodiac sign is Cancer. This man beside me is Shigure Sohma, Year of the Dog. When hugged by the opposite sex, other then the Chinese Zodiac, we are turned to our other form (which honestly makes no sense, how the hell do you turn into cancer? and how is it the Chinese Zodiac, but Akito is a western zodiac? no sense what so ever, but I'm trusting wikipedia, and the anime, so if i get anything rong then i am sorry)."

"I have very confidential work to do for the Sohma family, and in those six months, I need somebody to take my place as year of the dog, and that so happens to be you Inuyasha," said Shigure still smiling.

"Me?" said Inuyasha utterly shocked.

"Yes, you are half dog half human, so when you accept--"

"What do you mean when?!" shouted Inuyasha but Akito continued to talk.

"When you accept you will turn to your human form and when someone out of the Sohma family or the Chinese zodiac hugs you, you will turn into your normal hanyou self. Now if a girl were to kiss you, you will turn into a silver dog demon."

"Hold up Mr. Cancer," said Kagome causing Akito to glare at her, "One, how the hell do you know so much about Inuyasha?"

Then Sango said, "Two, why Inuyasha of all people,"

"Three, Even if he is doing work I don't see why he can't remain the zodiac of the dog," said Miroku.

"Four, What about the Shikon no Tama?" said the three.

"And Five, No!" said Inuyasha.

Akito jumped for his chair and wrapped one arm around Kagome's neck from behind. He took out a small dagger. "I'm sure you'll do it under these circumstances," said Akito smirking evily.

"Ugh, he is so much like Naraku!" said Miroku.

"I guess I really have no choice," said Inuysah.

"Just give us one week to prepare," said Sango.

"Us?" asked Shigure.

"Yes us," said Kagome. She back kicked Akito and made him loosen his grip. His arm extended a little bit forward and Kagome bit it. He released Kagome in pain. "He'll do it under these conditions!"

"I will?" said Inuyasha confused.

"He wil?" said Miroku and Sango equally confused.

"He will only remain at the Sohma resident for six months, no later no sooner, so the zodiac thingy must be removed six months from the day we step foot in that house. Miroku, Sango, and I will accompany him there. And you will give us 3 days to prepare, are we understood?" said KAgome in a lawyer monotone voice.

"We have a deal Higurashi-san, we will return in three days along with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru." With that said SHigure and Akito gathered their belongings and were soon out of the Higurashi shrine.

FEUDAL ERA

Kouga, Kikyo, Shippo and Kouga's followers sat in Kaede's hut.

"Ok, Thank you very much for coming, and now allow me to explain," said Kagome, "We must leave for the next six months, and in that time I am positive that Naraku will get his hands on all of the jewel shards. Now I know none of us want that, so we need you to take our place and hunt Naraku down as a team. We just need one more person, and then for all of you to agree."

Suddenly a spine chilling feeling went through the hut. Some one they all knew was coming. He entered the hut, with Rin and Toad man-er-Jaken following him.

Kagome ran over to Sesshoamru, "Oh, Sesshomaru, I am so glad you came, we need you to join Kouga, Kikyo, Shippo and Kouga's followers to hunt down Naraku as a team in our place, will you do it?"

"No."

Knowing his weakness, Kagome asked the same of Rin, of course, Rin got him to do it.

Kagome explained everything they were required to do and then returned to modern Japan.

THREE DAYS LATER

Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, KAgome, and Kirara were all ready when Akito rang ont he door bell. Sango was the one to open the door this time. She saw same old jerkish Akito, the sam e Shigure, a girl with brown hair, and blue eyes (i can't remember the color so i put blue), a boy with purple hair and eyes, and another boy with orange hair and eyes.

The Inuyasha gang followed the Sohmas and Tohru to the limo.

Shigure spoke up and introduced everyone, "Inuyasha, Sango, KAgome, Miroku, this is Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki," he pointed to each person as he said their names, "Yuki here is the year of the rat (Tohru hugged him to demonstrate) Kyo here is the year of the cat (again Tohru hugged to demonstrate). Yuki is your average kind boy, and Kyo here is a violent jerk." That earned Shigure a scratch on the face from Kyo's cat form.

"Oh perfect, another competitive, violent jerk! What on Earth could possibly go wrong especially when Inuyasha will be around him!" exclaimed Sango sarcastically.

"Oh please, I could take on any puny kitty!" snorted Inuyasha.

"Who you calling kitty you little puppy!"

"You wanna piece of me?!" shouted Inuyasha standing up.

"No, I want the whole damn thing!" Kyo shouted back also standing up.

Kagome and Tohru both stood up. Tohru jumped onto Kyo's back, causing him to return to cat form. Kagome did the usual sit, and then dragged him back onto his seat.

"You guys can fight once we get home," said Yuki calmly.

"Shut up you stupid rat!" said Kyo.

Tohru sighed heavily. She picked Kyo up and squeazed him tightly to shut him up. Then she continued to cradle the small orange cat in her arms.

"So what, are you guys like, dating?" asked KAgome

"What?!" was the reply from Tohru and KYo.

"What gives you that idea?" asked Tohru blushing.

"Well it's just that you guys look so cute together," said Sango.

"Who on earth would want to date her?" said Kyo, the orange hair on his...everywhere sticking up. Suddenly a cloud of smoke poofed where Kyo was sitting. A shriek was heard from Tohru. When the smoke cleared, you could see Kyo laying on his stomach across Tohru's lap.

After a few more threats, and a lot more chaos, they arrived at the Shigure's house. Akito, Shigure, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stepped in casually, but for the Inuyasha gang, they were uncertain if they could trust these people. Inuyasha was the last person to enter, and when he did, he felt a pain go through all of his body. He fell to the ground, his hair covering his face. His dog ears slowly faded into nothingness, human ears appeared on the sides of his head, and his eyes and hair faded to a dark brown. Inuyasha stood up nd looked at his hands, his claws were gone.

"Dammit, I hated being in this form for once a month, but now I have to deal with it for the next six months!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Well now this gives us a fair fight!" said Kyo, "Let's see how good you are without your demon strength (sp?)!"

"It can wait," said Akito, "Now, as we agreed, six months from now, Inuyasha will return to his normal form and he will be allowed to return to feudal Japan. However, if any if you want to, you may leave, and return to Feudal Japan."

Soon Akito and Shigure were gone.

"So um, Where will we sleep?" asked Miroku.

"Inuyasha will stay in Shigure's room, Miroku, you can stay with me or Inuyasha, and Tohru said that she wanted Kagome and Sango to stay with her." said Yuki, and while he said that, he glanced at Kagome without anyone noticing.

Kagome had the feeling she was being watched. She looked over at Yuki to see that he was looking back at her. She turned her head back and blushed slightly.

"Er, well while we're here would you like me to help you cook or clean?"asked Kagome and SAngo.

"Actually, that's what Tohru does, but if she doesn't mind, you can always help her," said Yuki smiling.

"Hey rat, since when did you stop calling her Miss Honda (he said that while making a stupid face)??" asked Kyo.

"Since she told me to call her Tohru," said Yuki, an anger mark appearing on his forhead.

"Oh, I don't mind extra help, actually it would be nice to get some help around here. Kagura is the only one who helps me, but she doesn't come that often," said Tohru leading them to the kitchen.

DINNER TIME

By dinner time the entire house was filled by the delicious aromas of fish, steamed rice, cury chicken, chow mein, miso soup, and fresh vegitables. Miroku, Yuki, Inuyasha, and Kyo entered the kitchen, Inuyasha and Kyo with bandaged fists, and Miroku with a black eye.

"Wow, Thank you girls, all of this food looks delicious!" said Yuki sitting down.

"Where's the ramen?" asked Inuyasha also sitting down.

"No ramen Inuyasha," said Kagome placing plates in fron of each seat. Every body but Kagome and Tohru sat down. Tohru took out the cups and Kagome got the pitcher of water, and pot of tea. Tohru handed everybody a cup and sat down between Kyo and Yuki. Kagome put the Pitcher of water in the center of the table, but then Inuyasha yawned, his arms stretching out, causing it to hit KAgome making her pour the hot tea on Yuki's head.

Kagome put the teapot down on the table. "Oh my gosh, Yuki, are you alright? Here, let me help you clean up!" Kagome and Yuki went to the bathroom, but once they were in there, Kagome's head popped out of the door, "INUYASHA SIT!" Inuyasha fell face flat into the table.

IN THE BATHROOM

Yuki knealed over the bathtub, his head under the running faucet. Kagome knealed beside him, helping him rinse the tea out of his hair. Kagome turned off the faucet and dried Yuki's hair with a towel.

"Yuki, your shirt is soaked, let me go put this in the wash and get you a new one," said KAgome taking Yuki's shirt off. She looked at Yuki and then blushed. She rushed out of the room and soon returned with a new shirt.

"Thank You Kagome," said Yuki putting on his shirt. Once he got his shirt fully on, he turned around, but he tripped over the towel, and fell down onto Kagome. Kagome stood up holding a small gray rat. Kagome walked out of the bathroom and sat down at the table, her hands in here lap.

"Kagome, where's Yuki?" asked Sango looking around. Kagome raised her hands revealing Yuki's rat form. She set him down on his pillow seat. Kyo stood up from the table and and took Yuki into the bathroom.

"Tip for next time, take his clothes with you so that when he returns to his normal form he isn't naked." said Kyo sitting back down.

"Honda-san," said Miroku, "Did you make this fish?"

"Please, call me Tohru, and no, Sango made the fish. I made the Miso soup and washed the vegitables."

Yuki soon came out of the bathroom and sat down between Kagome and Tohru.

"Ooh, looks like we got a player on our hands, Yuki sitting between two girls!" said Inuyasha.

"Sit." said KAgome picking up her chopsticks, "Tohru's sitting between Yuki and Kyo, does that make her a player? Your sitting between me and Miroku, does that make you a player?"

"Hey I'm a male!" exclaimed Miroku.

"That's debatable," said everyone else.

Kagome sighed heavily. "Great, we have to go to school tommorrow."

"Oh, well that's ok because then you can meet Momiji, and Haru! Possibly even Hatori! Oh, and you get to meet my best friends Hanajima and Uotani!" said Tohru.

"In other words, the rabbit, th ox, the dragon (but he transforms into a seahorse), the phsyciche (sp?), and the yankee," said Kyo with his mouth stuffed.

THE NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

After everyone was introduced (to lazy to write the introduction) Momiji lead the Inuyasha gang to the office to pick up their scheduals (Ok, I'm having a blank spelling moment so please help me!!) and then lead them to their homeroom.

Inuyasha sat down in the back with Kyo and Uotani, Miroku sat in the row before the last with Haru, Sango sat in the middle row with Hanajima and Momiji, and Kagome sat in the second row with Yuki and Tohru.

Inuyasha had homeroom with everyone, history with Miroku and Haru, Chemistry with Sango and Hanajima Japanese with Momiji, Lunch with everyone, English with Kagome, and P.E. with Yuki

Kagome had homeroom with everyone, History with Sango adn Tohru, Chemistry with Momiji and Haru, P.E. with Miroku and Uotani, Lunch with everyone, English with Inuyasha, and Japanese with Hanajima

Sango had homeroom with everyone, History with Kagome and Tohru, Chemistry with Inuyasha and Hanajima, English with Momiji, Lunch with everyone, P.E. with Haru, and Japanese with Miroku.

Miroku had homeroom with everyone, history with Inuyasha and Haru, Chemistry with Hanajima and Uotani, P.E. with Kagome and Uotani, Lunch with everyone, English with Tohru and Japanese with no one.

(hope it makes sense im not going to do the schedueles for the cast of fruits basket i dont know it i hope you do, so i just made it all up)

LUNCH

Kagome had rice and curry chicken.

Tohru had miso soup with vegitables.

Sango had rice and fish.

Inuyasha had store bought ramen.

Miroku had rice and fish.

Yuki had chow mein.

Kyo had rice in miso soup.

Haru had Onigiri.

Hanajima had ricecakes.

Momiji had curry.

Uotani was stealing bits from everyone's meal.

"So, how do all you like the school and the people?" asked Hanajima.

"Oh it's fine. I hear there's going to be a dance next saturday, has anyone asked any of you?" replied Kagome.

"No, people find me intimidating," said Uotani.

Then Kyo said,"Hm, I wonder why."

"Oh shut up, you're the one who asked Tohru!" Uotani retorted.

Tohru choked her food for half a second then said, "Uotani, you said you wouldn't mention it!!"

Yuki looked over to Kyo, "You asked Tohru to homecoming (do they have homecoming in Japan?)?? Are you sure that KAgura won't mind?"

Inuyasha's attention snapped from his ramen to Yuki, "How do you know of Kagura?! Where is that damn incarnation?!"

Yuki sighed, "I meant Kagura as in whispers-the year of the boar-"

"Hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her," said KYo.

"BUT WHAT I DO KNOW WILL KILL YOU!!" shouted KAgura. She ran to their sitting area and jumped onto Kyo's back. "KYO HOW COULD YOU HOW COULD YOU CHEAT ON ME!!" Her attention turned to Tohru, "AND YOU SAID THAT YOU WEREN'T AFTER KYO!!"

"But I only said yes because Kyo said that you didn't mind..."

"Oh yea...that's right..." Then Kagura walked away after apoligizing.

"Wait, so we were right!" said Sango.

"Hey Inuyasha, going to ask anyone?" Miroku asked Inuyasha.

"Yea, I saw this girl in the homeroom, she has my English class," said Inuyasha thinking back to Homeroom. Kagome thought that he was referring to her and blushed. "I think I'll ask her out at the end of the day.

Once again, Yuki started looking at KAgome again, and yet again no one noticed.

END OF THE DAY

Kagome waited outside the gym for Inuyasha to come out, thinking that he would ask her to the dance. Beside her was another girl. She had long, curled blond hair, big blue eyes, a soft complexion, and she wore a pink tank top, and a red skirt with a pin on flower on her hip. She was also very er...developed...Her name was Megumi Oyama, and she was very sweet and kind.

Inuyasha came out of the gym and ran over to them.Megumi stepped forward to Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I wanted to know if you would come to homecoming with me," said Inuyasha.

Kagome felt her heart plummeting down to her stomach as she ran. /her tears blocked her vision so she just sat beneath an isolated tree, or what she thought was an isolated tree. Yuki stood up and walked over to KAgome.

"What's the matter?" asked Yuki. Kagome explained to Yuki her feelings for Inuyasha adn what he did. "Well, um...I actually wanted to ask you..." Suddenly the Yuki fan club popped out.

"WE LOVE YOU YUKI!!" They did their stupid Yuki dancy thingy, then went away.

"As I was saying...I wanted to ask you--" yet again Yuki was interrupted.

"Hey rat, we're going home, you coming?" asked Kyo unaware of Kagome's presence.

"No, not yet," Yuki replied through gritted teeth.

"Oh yea that's right, you were going to ask that Kagome girl out, but what girl would want to date you?" said Kyo STILL unaware that Kagome was hearing every word that came out of his mouth.

"You were going to ask me out?!" exclaimed KAgome. Yuki glared in Kyo's direction.

"Oops," Kyo said slipping away.

"Well he kinda ruined it, but will you go to homecoming...as my date?" asked Yuki hopefully, going into chibi form.

"Sure! And I'm not just saying yes because I'm on rebound or anything. To be honest I kinda started to like you when I met you, but I still liked Inuyasha, but I really do like you," said KAgome rambling.

"I know I'm not your first choice, but I'm positive it will be an honor to go to the dance with you," said Yuki standing up. He helped Kagome onto her feet and then they walked home.

"So um, does this mean we're uh..going out?" asked KAgome blushing.

"Oh, um...I...If you want...I mean, I'm not saying that I don't want to, it's just that I'm not sure if you want to," said Yuki also blushing.

"Ok, so I guess we're dating, but only on one condition, no matter what happens we will remain friends, even if we've only been friend for less than two days."

Unkown to the new couple, two people were eavsedropping, A.K.A. Miroku and Sango.

"Oh my god, They're dating?! But what about Inuyasha?!" Sango loudly whispered (yes it is possible) to Miroku.

"You didn't hear? Inuyasha asked out Megumi! Kagome is probably on rebound," Miroku whispered back. The two kept walking discussing the matter when they bumped into KAgome and Yuki.

"We can hear you," said Yuki.

HOME

"Everybody, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Megumi," said Inuyasha.

"Been there," said Yuki sweetly

"Done that," said Kyo bitterly

"Don't care," said Tohru bitter-sweetly

"Eh?" Inuyasha was dumbstruck

"This little punk discovers our secret, we protect her from Akito, and then she starts taking advantage of us!" said Kyo angrily.

"Now Kyo, I've moved on from that, honestly! I'm just really glad that Inuyasha invited me over so I could tell you that! But now all I'm here for is Inuyasha!" said Megumi acting all surprised.

"Oh, Tohru," said Uotani, "Me and Hanajima are going to be foreign exchange students at some American highschool called Quartz Hill, we leave tommorrow, so we have to leave now." Then the two left.

"Well then it seems that we all have a date for homecoming!" said Sango.

"What are you talking about?" asked Inuyasha.

"I'm going with Miroku, Tohru is going with Kyo, Your going with Megumi, and Kagome is going with Yuki!" said Miroku.

"KAGOME WHY IN THE SEVEN HELLS ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT DAMN RAT?!" yelled Inuyasha to Kagome.

"HE IS NOT A DAMN RAT!! YOU WILL NOT INSULT YUKI, AND WHY DO YOU CARE YOU GOING WITH MEGUMI!!" Kagome shouted back.

"I FORBID YOU TO DATE THAT RAT!!"

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER!! DOES IT LOOK LIKE I BELONG TO YOU, NO I DIDN'T THINK SO, YOU STUPID HANYOU!!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She was so angry that her miko powers were emmitting (sp?) off of her. She stomped out of the room, and slammed the sliding door so hard it broke off its hinges. The paper also started to burn from her miko powers. Inuyasha stood up to follow her but was stopped by Yuki.

"Let me talk to her, I think you've caused enough trouble," said Yuki following KAgome. He soon found Kagome in the backyard. "Kagome, are you alright?"

"That damn dog thinks he can treat me like dirt! He always expects me to do as he pleases, but it's never a reciporical!"

"Well, how about for these next few days just tune him out, maybe he'll get the hint and start treating you with the respect a girl like you deserves," said Yuki.

Kagome smiled, "Thanks Yuki, you always know what to do," Kagome and Yuki began to gaze into each others eyes. As if reading what the other also wanted to do, they started to lean forward.

* * *

Inuyasha walked through the halls, following Kagome and Yuki. He found them in the backyard, but what he saw was a sight. He came in right as KAgome's and Yuki's lips met.

A/N: yep, my attempt for a romance cliffe. I hope you guys liked the chapter! review plz! next chapter skips straight to homecoming. Guess who the homecoming king and queen is! no it's not Kagome and Inuyasha, so don't ask. even if you guess all chances, i will say, i'm not telling you, wait till i write the next chapter, and i think some of you are getting frustraited that i keep starting new stories, but it's just that i have way to many ideas lol. also i am having author's block with most of my stories. the only ones i have plans for are betrayal web, drop outs, Koujuun curse, and Inuyasha Sohma...but tommorrow i am going to look over my stories and begin to think up a new chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I have my next idea for Inuyasha Sohma!! review plz!!

Chapter two: Homecoming, rivals, and couples

"Yes! Tommorrow is homecoming!!" exclaimed a happy Tohru, "I wonder who the homecoming queen and king will be!"

"It's obviously going to be the Prince," said KYo rollinghis eyes.

"Actually, lucky for me, thanks to you, Haru, and Momiji girls aren't falling all over me now," said Yuki.

"Yea, and especially since he has a girl by his side now," said KAgome who was sitting right next to Yuki. She took out her chopsticks and began to eat her kung pou chicken (one of the best food ever!).

"Yea, well I'm sure me and Inuyasha will win," said Megumi in a snotty tone. It appears that Megumi was sweet and kind, but she still had a bitchy moods (as in she's a nice person but sometimes she turns into a bitch, that's why Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru stopped hanging around her, its not because she really IS a bitch, she's a good girl)

"You know Inuyasha, your new girfriend is really annoying," said Sango making sure that Megumi heard her.

"Well Sango, I'd rather be annyoing than be you, cause at leat annoying has big boobs!" Megumi retorted back.

"Girl, I know you did not just diss me!" Sango said standing up, her fist raised.

Megumi stood up as well, "Then you know nothing!" She raised her fist as well.

"Miss Thang, you best back away from Sango or I will purify you so much, all that will be left of you is your brain, o wait, that's nothing!" said KAgome standing to defend Sango.

Tohru stood up and seperated the three, "Now, now, can't we have a nice peaceful lunch before homecoming? You guys can kill each other after homecoming!" Megumi, Sango and KAgome sat back down and everbody continued to eat in silence.

END OF THE DAY (nothing interesting happened between lunch and the end of the day)

KAgome, Tohru, and SAango were working on their homework when they realized that they had to make dinner. KAgome volunteered to clean up their homework, and that she would catch up with them in about 10 minutes. Kagome was stacking the text books when Inuyasha came into the room.

"Hey," he said i a low voice.

"Hey, what do you want?" Kagome asked still stacking the books.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

Kagome took the stacked books and layed them down on Tohru's desk. She leaned again the wall, "I'm listening."

"Kagome, why are you going out with Yuki?"

"Because I like him!" Kagome said angrily.

"But you deserve better than him! You deserve someone like..."

"like who?" Kagome said going from mad to annoyed.

"like me!" Inuyasha stepped towards KAgome. He leaned in to kiss her.

"YUKI!!" Kagome shouted. She pushed Inuyasha away and ran out the door. She made a sharp turn but slipped in the process. She laid their in pain. She felt a hand on her shoulder. She jolted up, "STAY AWAY!!" She slapped Inuyasha and continued to run. She ran out of the house but then bumped into someone. She looked up and saw Yuki.

"Kagome, what happened?" asked Yuki looking at her arm.

Kagome looked at her arm to see it bleeding. She told him what happened and he became angry. He took Kagome's hand and walked her to the house. He bandaged her arm. Kagome went to cooking after she gave Yuki a kiss on the cheek.

Yuki walked over to Shigure's room and opened the door. "Inuyasha, how dare you try to kiss my girlfriend!"

"I will kiss any girl I please!" Inuyasha snorted.

Inuyasha stood up to close the door only to meet face to face with Yuki...er, face to foot. Yuki grabbed the collar of Inuyasha's shirt and punched him. Kagome walked into the roomk to tell that dinner was ready but saw them fighting.

"INUYASHA SIT!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha slammed into the ground. Kagome ran to Yuki's aid. Yuki had a bleeding arm, a black and blue bruise on his other arm, a bleeding nose, and his neck was starting to bleed.

Inuyasha had only a few minor scratches and bruises. "That's right pretty boy! Can't rough it like me from Feudal Japan!!"

"Inuyasha, you are such a...a...a fucker!!" screamed Kagome. She returned to the inured Yuki. She hugged him making him turn into his rat form. She carried him to the bathroom and tended to his injuries.

"Thank you Kagome," said the little gray rat, "But um...can you do me a favor?"

"Um, sure," said KAgome

"Can you get my clothes before I change back?"

"Oh my god, I forgot your clothes, I am so sorry, I'll be right back!!" Kagome came back with Yuki's clothes then shut the door. a small poof was heard. A few minutes later Yuki came out. They went to the kitchen and sat down.

"Yuki, what happened to you?" asked Tohru.

"Inuyasha happened," said Yuki picking up his leek soup. Once Inuyasha walked in, he got a glare from everybody except Megumi. He sat down next to Kagome and Megumi.

Then Sango mocked him by saying, "Oh look we got a player right over there!" Sango earned a glare from Megumi. Tohru stood up, "I'm sorry, it's just that there is a lot of tension, and I don't want to get invloved in anything I shouldn't be," Tohru took her dinner and walked over to her room.

"I can't stand to eat at the same table as Inuyasha," said Kagome following Tohru.

"Um, I think I'm going to do my homework while eating," said Sango following Tohru and Kagome.

"I'm going to eat outside," said Yuki leaving.

"I'm going to eat on the roof," said Kyo leaving.

All that was left at the table was Miroku, Inuyasha, and Megumi.

"Yea, I think I'm going to sit outside with Yuki," said Miroku leaving.

"I have to go home right now, I'll see you tommorrow Inuyasha," said Megumi gathering her books and leaving. Inuyasha sat there alone eating in silence.

BED TIME

"Yo Miroku," said Inuyasha, "You coming?"

"Actually, no, I'll be staying with Yuki," said Miroku walking off into Yuki's room.

TOHRU'S ROOM

"I can't wait until tommorrow!" exclaimed Sango excitedly.

"I know! It's going to be so much fun!" said Tohru.

"I hope that you and Kyo become homecoming king and queen!" said Kagome, "Or Sango and Miroku!"

"I doubt we'll win, we've only been going to this school for two weeks!"

"Well as long as we all have fun!" said Tohru.

"Wow, so much has changed over thes last two weeks! We make new friends, you and Miroku start to date, Me and Yuki start to date, Inuyasha and Megumi start to date, you Miroku and Inuyasha have adjusted to modern life, and now I absolutley despise Inuyasha!"

"Yea, and Saki and Arisa became foreign exchange students at Quartz Hill," Tohru added on.

"Who's Saki and Arisa?" asked Sango.

"Oh, right, every now and then I switch from calling Arisa and Saki to Uotani and Hanajima," said Tohru

"Well we should go to sleep, that way we can get ready and stuff," said Sango laying down on her portion of the bed.

"Yea, night," said KAgome.

"Good night," said Tohru.

THE NEXT DAY

It was half an hour until the dance started. There was a nock on the door. Yuki opened the door to see Megumi in a maroon spaghetti strapped(not showing too much), low-cutt dress with soft frills at the end (as in the dresses that lift when you spin, not the stiff kind with frills that just pop out). Her blond hair in a loose bun, some stray curls falling down. She also wore red 2-inch heels, golen earings, a golden charm bracelet, and a choker with a golden charm. And lastly, she had on pink eyeshadow and clear lipgloss.

"Hello Megumi, come in, Inuyasha will be with you soon," Yuki said. Yuki wore a black tuxedo, a white under shirt and a gray neck tie.

"Wow, how formal," said Megumi looking at what Yuki was wearing.

"Thank you," said Yuki then he walked off.

Everybody came out waiting for Momiji, Haru, and Hatori.

Miroku wore a purple tuxedo, a white undershirt, and a black necktie.

Inuyasha wore a pair of black jeans, and a red T-shirt, his hair pulled into a low pony tail.

Kyo wore a black tuxedo, a white undershirt, and a black tie. His tuxedo jacket was unbottoned completley.

Tohru wore a yellow spaghetti strapped dress that went down to her knees, it also had an orange flower pin at the top of the dress, right beneath the left strap. She also had on orange one inch heels, a golden choker, and clear lipgloss. Her hair was pulled back into a half up, half down pony tail.

Kagome had on a black off the shoulder tank top (I don't know if those are real, but I always draw it on my anime characters. It's like the soft silky material is made into and off the shoulder shirt, but the shirt has spaghetti straps) and a black mini skirt with a pink outline at the end. She had on a light pink lipgloss, pink one and a half inch heels, and her hair was curled.

Sango wore a black off the shoulder dress. It had frills just like Megumi's dress. she also had on 1 and a half inch black heels. She had on her normal pink eyeshadow, and her hair was down.

Soon Hatori arrived in the rented limo, which he only got because Momiji was begging him.

HOMECOMING

They all walked into the gym, to be blinded by the flashing lights. after their eyes adjusted, Haru and Momiji walked off to find their dates.

"Sango, I want to give you something," said Miroku. He took out a corsage and placed it on Sango's wrist.

"Miroku, thank you so much!" Sango gave Miroku a hug.

Kyo gave Tohru a rose, but ended up turning into a cat when she hugged him. She rushed him and his clothes into the bathroom.

Yuki gave Kagome a necklace that had an emerald on it.

"It's so beautiful!" Kagome put it on then gave Yuki a peck on the lips.

Megumi turned to Inuyasha expecting a gift as well. Inuyasha noticed Megumi looking at him.

"What?" he asked obviously irritated.

"You didn't get me anything did you?" Megumi asked upset.

"What you talkin' about, of course I got you something!" He looked around and snapped Kagome's necklace off and gave it to Megumi.

"You jerk! This is Kagome's!" She walked over to the sad and angry Kagome, "Kagome, I'm sorry that my EX-boyfriend broke your necklace, but just give me the peices and I'll have it as good as new by the end of the second song!"

"Thanks Megumi," said the crying Kagome.

"Wait, you're breaking up with me?!" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"Yes I am! You lie to me about getting me something, and then you break Kagome's necklace and don't even say sorry!" Megumi walked off to fix the necklace.

Inuyasha walked up to Kagome and slapped her. "You bitch, this is all your fault!"

"How is this my fault?!" Kagome yelled clutching her cheek.

"If you would've given me the necklace so I could give it to her I wouldn't be in this mess!"

"If you had even gotten her a gift you wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Why would I even have to give her a damn gift?!" Inuyasha asked getting frustrated.

"Hello, this is your first official date! She is going to want something to remember it!"

"Well it's still your fault!"

"How?!"

"If you didn't start dating that rat over there then I would've broken up with her already!"

"What?!" exclaimed Yuki and Kagome.

"You heard me! I just kept her around to make you jealous!" Inuyasha said pointing at Kagome.

"What?!" came Megumi's angry voice, "You fucking bastard!!" Megumi punched Inuyasha in the stomach, and he fell to the ground. She handed Kagome the necklace then stormed off.

"Looks like you from Feudal Japan can't rough it after all considering you just got beat up by a girl!" said Yuki. Kagome giggled.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"Wow, Miroku I had no idea you were so good at dancing," Sango said with her arms around Miroku's neck. It was a slow song. Unconciously they started to slip out of the room, they were too busy gazing into each other's eyes to notice where they were going. The cool breeze blew on Sango's skin for her to finally realize they were outside.

"Oh, who knew that we danced all the way out here," Miroku said looking around at the beautiful starry night.

"I think that we should stay out here, it's so much more peaceful. It reminds me of home," Sango said sounding homesick.

"I wonder how Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga, Shippo and the others are doing..."

FEUDAL ERA

"SESSHOMARU, LOOK OUT!!" Kikyo shouted as she shot an arrow at the giant, evil, tainted, jewel shard possessing...

Worm Demon...

Kikyo shot the arms of the worm. It released Sesshomaru, but he was falling do fast that when he hit the ground, even a full demon like him would die! He need something to cushion his fall.

"Shippo, transform to cushion Sesshomaru's fall!" Kikyo shouted to Shippo. Shippo ran under the area Sesshomaru would land, but then the worm demon attacked Shippo so he ran. Kikyo turned to Kouga and his followers, but they were knocked out. Having to save the person who was somewhat carrying this team, Kikyo dived to where Shippo was, just in time to have Sesshomaru land on her. Kikyo was uninjured. She looked up to see an unconcious Sesshomaru.

Rin and Jaken came up and carried Sesshomaru away.

Kikyo looked to see where the jewel shard was. She soon spotted it in the worm's stomach. She aimed a sacred arrow at it's stomach then shot. The worm shrunk back to a puny demon worm. It tried to slither away, only to plucked from the ground by Shippo.

"Who's the puny one now?" Shippo asked it evily.

"Nooo!! Don't hurt me!! I only did it because Naraku made me! I'm just an innocent little worm!! Please spare me!!" squealed the worm in a high pitched voice while squirming in Shippo's grasp. Shippo looked at Kikyo who nodded. He release the tiny worm and watched it slither away, shrieking loud, annoying thank you's the entire way.

Kikyo bent over and picked up the jewel shard, purifying it in the process. Kikyo took out the other jewel fragments and concentrated on only the shards in her hands. When she opened her hands there was a large clump of the Shikon no Tama.

"Wow! We sure do have a lot!" said Rin.

"Well it probably helped that we found Naraku and stole a portion of his tainted, almost complete Jewel!" said Shippo.

Kouga, his followers, and Sesshomaru soon stood up.

"Woah, we almost have half of the jewel!" said Hakaku.

"Yea, who knew that we would actually do better than that mutt!" said Kouga.

"Well we would have half in somebody would give us the shards in his legs," said Sesshomaru glaring in Kouga's direction.

"No, I will not give up the shards until they are required to complete the jewel! And besides, if I have them then Narfaku will never get them!" Kouga retorted.

"I wonder what stupid things my brother and his friends have done so far in these past two weeks," said Sesshomaru.

BACK IN THE PRESENT

"I wonder how much of the jewel they've gotten," said SAngo curiously.

"Probably not that much," said Miroku. A door creaked. They turned their attention to the door to see Kagome and Yuki coming out.

"Hey guys, do you mind if we join you?" asked Yuki in his normal politeness.

"Sure," Miroku replied. Yuki and Kagome sat down.

"We were just thinking on what was going on at home," said SAngo starring back into the sky.

"My guess is, is that they got attacked by something like...a worm, and it knocked everyone out except Rin Jaken, Kikyo, and Shippo. They probably stole part of the jewel from Naraku, and almost have half. And I'm pretty sure Sesshomaru would've said something like, 'We would have half if Kouga gave us his shards,' and then they all start to wonder what we're doing, but then again, that is just my theory," Kagome said.

Miroku and Sango stared at each other, then at Kagome, then at each other, then at Kagome and then they started to laugh.

"Ok, sure Kagome, like that's possible," siad Sango.

FEUDAL JAPAN

"My guess is, is that the monk and demon slayer got together, Inuyasha broke Kagome's heart by getting together with some other girl, Kagome ended up getting together with that Yuki person she mentioned, and then Inuyasha blurted out of nowhere that he was just using the girl to make Kagome jealous, other wise he would've ditched her, and that girl heard him say it then injured him. And then they probably started to wonder what we were doing, and then Kagome says something similar to what did happen," said Kikyo.

They all bursted out laughing

"Ok, sure Kikyo, like that's possible," said Shippo

BACK IN THE PRESENT

After the laughter subsided, there was an announcement, "Homecoming cerimonies will be in the gym, in five minutes, I repeat homecoming cerimonies will be in the gym in five minutes, that is all,"

"We should go see who won," said Yuki. They all agreed and walked into the gym.

"Alright, thank you all for attending this year's homecoming dance! Now, the homecoming king and queen will have their picture taken for the year book, they will get a spotlight dance, and get a skip-a-day pass! Now...are you ready for this year's king and queen?"

"Just get it over with!" somebody yelled from the audience.

"Very, well, this year's Homecoming King is...Inuyasha Sohma!!" The spotlight was on Inuyasha now. "Come on up Inuyasha!" Inuyasha walked onto the stage and was crowned king of the gym.

"And this year's Homecoming Queen is...Megumi Oyama!!" Now the spotlight was on Megumi. "Don't be shy Megumi, come on up!" She stomped her way onto the stage and was crowned as Inuyasha's queen.

During the picture taking, she dumped food on him. During the dance, she stomped on his feet and made his hand and shoulder numb. The next day using the skip-a-day pass...you don't wanna know what she did to torture him...

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next chapter is about their time over Christmas break.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am very sorry for the many mistakes in my chapters, I have notcied them, but let tell you something. I am on spring break, which means it's my lazy time, as in i'm too lazy to revise them.

Chapter Three: Christmas Break Pt. 1

Tohru woke up early that morning. Todays was the first day of Christmas break, and to celebrate this, Tohru got up extra early to make breakfast for everyone. She yawned and walked into the kitchen. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and then bumped into somebody. She looked down to see an orange cat.

"Oh Kyo! I'm so sorry!!" Tohru picked Kyo up and put him on the table. She noticed something on the floor. She bent over to discover that it was a plate with two riceballs on it, and luckily, they weren't squished. She picked up the plate and set it on the table.

"Those were for you," said the orange cat, that was soon in a bear hug.

"Thank you Kyo! You're so sweet!" Tohru put the small cat back down, and just in time too.

Kyo transformed back to his human form. Tohru went into her state of anime shockness (when her eyes become giant circles and her mouth is sort of like a triangle thant just hangs there, you have to see it to know what i mean). Kyo looked at Tohru, and then he realized that he had no clothes on. Tohru still frozen in embarrasment and shock, tipped over and fell like a board. Kyo took that time to get dressed.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Kyo and Tohru made breakfast for everybody, then set it on the table. Tohru had made some warm leek stew (Kyo turned green when he saw it), and curry. Kyo made some fish and rice. They covered the food with a plastic covering so everyone could get some food when they woke up. Tohru and Kyo went up to the roof and ate their breakfast together. Then once they were finished They sat on the roof and watched the sun rise. While they were watching, Tohru layed her head on Kyo's shoulder, and Kyo layed his head on Tohru's (AW HOW CUTE!!).

Once the sun was half way up Tohru stood up to clean up the dishes, but she slipped on the roof and fell. The dishes fell to the ground clattering and shattering. Tohru almost followed them, but was stopped when Kyo grabbed onto her arm.

"You are such a cluts," Kyo said while pulling her back up.

She apologized about sixty times. They both stood up, hand in hand. They were about to jump off the roof but Tohru tripped over a loose tile, bringing Kyo down with her. Tohru fell down on the bricks, Kyo above her (he's not on her, he's sort of hunched over her). Tohru looked up into Kyo's eyes. She felt mezmerized. Kyo had felt the same way, and slowly they inched closer. Kyo cupped both of Tohru's cheeks and then they kissed each other passionatley (Look, I know this romance stuff is lame, but I have never dated anybody, so I have no idea what happens, I'm just using what I see in shows and read in other fanfictions and blending it all together). When they pulled apart Tohru blushed 27 shades. Kyo help Tohru stand up, and from behind them cheering and applause was heard. They turned around to see Sango, Kagome, Miroku, and Yuki.

BACK INSIDE THE HOUSE

Tohru was still blushing from earlier, "Uh, how much did you guys see?"

"Somewhere around when the plates broke," Sango said.

"Yea, that's what woke us up," Yuki said.

A sliding sound and a grunt were heard as Inuyasha came out of his room, "Could you people be any louder?"

"WHAT?" Kagome yelled, "I CAN'T HEAR YOU!! GUYS I THINK WE SHOULD ALL BE REALLY QUITE SO INUYASHA CAN SLEEP!!"

"YEA, I AGREE WITH KAGOME!!" yelled Miroku at the top of his lungs.

Everybody but Inuyasha bursted out laughing.

"God, I am so glad that it's Christmas break!" exclaimed Kyo.

"I know! Three weeks of relaxation!" Sango added on.

"And one more week until Christmas," Yuki said.

"Hey Tohru, can I talk to you?" Kagome asked.

"Sure," Tohru said. They walked off to their room.

TOHRU'S ROOM

"What did you need to talk to me about?" Tohru asked.

"I know that you knit, and that your planning to knit everyone scarves, but I wanted to know if you could teach me to knit, I want to knit everyone a sweater," Kagome said all in one breath.

"Sure, I'll teach you right now!" Tohru took out three balls of colored yarn, her knitting needles, and an extra pair of knitting needles. Tohru taught Kagome how to knit for the entire hour, There were so many mess ups it was funny.

LATER

Once Kagome got it down Tohru let her knit on her own. Tohru made sure she closed the so nobody could see what Kagome was doing. She walked into the living room and saw everybody playing cards. She took a seat beside Sango.

"Hey Tohru you wanna play once we finish?" Kyo asked still into the game.

"Sure, what are you playing?"

"Miroku and Sango said it's some game that Kagome taught to them, it's really fun," Kyo said slamming his hand down taking the entire pile.

"Define fun..." Tohru said hesitantly not sure what Kyo considered fun.

"It's called Egyptian war--NOOOOO!! I LOST ALL MY CARDS!!" Kyo started to slam his hand down after every card, "The goal of the game is to get all of the cards," Kyo said.

"The cards are distributed to everyone equally as possible," Sango continued.

"You go in order putting down cards from your hand, which you are not aloud to look at," Miroku said.

"When you see a pair or a sandwhich (when you see a different card in between two of the same cards), you slam your hand down and take the whole pile," Yuki said slamming his hand down taking the pile.

"But if you slam your hand down when there is no sandwhich or pair you have to give a card to every player," Inuyasha said as he gave everyone a card.

"And the funnest part is that you can hurt others when you slam your hand on theirs," Kyo said as he slapped Inuyasha's hand as hard as possible.

"Er...I think I'll just watch," Tohru said when she saw Inuyasha's red hand.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"OH YEA! I WON, AND THREE TIMES IN A ROW!! WOOH!!" Tohru exclaimed happily. She threw her fist into the air in triumph and saw that her hand was bright red.

"See? You're good at this game!" Yuki said as he looked at his red hand.

After a few more games of hand searing pain, They all knocked out.

ONE WEEK LATER

Kyo got up early so he could prepare breakfast. Today was Christmas, and Kyo's present was preparing Christmas breakfast, well, more like banquet. On the table was fish, rice, curry, curry chicken, kung pao chicken, chow mein, miso soup, leek stew (he wore a scuba diving mask), pho (best food ever), rice balls, sushi rolls, boiled shrimp, bun bou wai (second best food), basil leaves, salad, sliced limes, sliced onions, sliced jalepenos, peppers, bean sprouts, hoison sauce, sirachi hot chili sauce, shrimp sauce, soy sauce, sliced oranges, strawberries, asian grapefruits, tangerines, peaches, korean pears, nectarines, plums, bananas, asian coconuts, wasabi peas, wasabi, pocky, green tea cake (best cake ever), mochi, and rice crackers (notice how all of that is ASIAN food! Not meaning to sound racist, but, ASIANS ARE TAKING OVER THE WORLD! lol, jk i got that from a friend! Man now i'm craving the food that i listed, wa...)

Everyone came out of their rooms and into the living room, where are of the food was placed. Everyone's jaw dropped, well all but Inuyasha because there was no ramen.

"Kyo, did you make all of this?!" Everyone asked.

"Yep, this is my Christmas present to everyone. I would've gotten everyone something better, but I wasn't sure what you guys would want so I thought I would treat you guys to breakfast," Kyo said proudly.

"Breakfast?! This is enough to feed an army!" exclaimed a happy Yuki. Everyone sat down and ate the delicious meal.

Yuki took the leek stew and put some rice in it. He also put in some basil and bean sprouts.

Tohru got the rice balls and dipped them in a combination of soy sauce, sirachi hot chili sauce, hoison sauce, peppers, and wasabi.

Kyo got some chow mein and stuffed it in his mouth.

Kagome got the pho and put in the basil, lime, bean sprouts, hoison sauce, and sirachi hot chili sauce (that's what I put in D)

Sango got some rice and shrimp. She put some soy sauce on top.

Miroku got the Miso soup and put in rice, fish, basil, bean sprouts, peppers, and some kung pao chicken.

Inuyasha stared at the food as if it were some type of poisoness mushroom. He stood up and walked away.

Everyone continued to eat, not caring that Inuiyasha had left. Once they finished, they got second servings, third servings, servings of different foods, second servings of those foods, fruit, and then some cake, pocky, rice crackers, something in the snack food category (I'm hungry now P).

They all cleaned up the table, and washed their dishes. Inuyasha came back out and sat down, waiting for them to finish. Once they did finish they went to their rooms and got out everyone's presents.

Sango gave Miroku, Kagome, Inuyasha, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo friendship bracelets, so when all seven were combined it spelled friends.

Miroku gave Sango a pearl that he had found inside the three-hundredth-eighty-seventh clam he opened, he gave Kagome a hand made closest sister like friend ever necklace, Inuyasha a prayer rosary, Tohru a spring time kimono, Kyo a bracelet with lucky stones on them, and Yuki a bracelet with health beads on it.

Kagome gave everybody a sweater, Kyo an orange one, Yuki a gray one, Tohru a blue one, Miroku a purple one, Sango a maroon one, and Inuyasha a red one, but the only problem was that she had messed up on all of them so it was a little loose, and had several hole pathes...

Yuki gave Miroku prayer beads, Sango a red chinese dress, Kagome a seashell necklace that he hand made, Inuyasha a good luck charm, Tohru a 10k gold necklace that said friends, and Kyo...you'll see...

Tohru gave everyone a scarf, Kagome a green one, Sango a maroon one, Kyo an orange one, Yuki a white one, Miroku a purple one, and Inuyasha a red one.

Inuyasha gave everybody air.

"Miroku, this pearl is so beautiful!" Sango exclaimed. She gave him a peck on the cheek then said, "Kagome, I will be honest, this isn't the best sweater ever, but since you made it, it's the best sweater ever!" Sango gave Kagome a hug, "Yuki, this dress is so beautiful," she almost hugged hiom but then remembered he woul turn into a rat, "Tohru, this scarf is so soft! And it goes perfect with my new sweater!" Sango gave Tohru a hug.

"Thank you Sango, this is the best 'N' I ever got!" Miroku said while hugging Sango, also noticing that her bracelet had an 'F' on it, "Kagome, this is such a nice sweater, it will really keep me warm!" He gave Kagome a hug, "Thank you Yuki, this beads will be put to good use!" Miroku shook Yuki's hand, "Tohru, thank you very much, this scarf is lovely!" Miroku gave her a hug.

"Thanks Sango, this is such a wonderful 'S'!!" KAgome said giving Sango a hug, "Wow, Miroku, it must have taken you a long time to make this! Thank you ever so much!" She gave Miroku a hug, "Oh my gosh, Yuki, this is so beautiful!" She put the necklace on and gave Yuki a peck on the cheek, "Thanks Tohru, it will be perfect to wear when I return to my school!" Kagome gave Tohru a hug.

"Thank you Sango, I will always wear this 'R'!" he said while shaking Sango's hand, "Thank you Miroku, this will surley keep me healthy!" He shook Miroku's hand, "Thank you KAgome, this sweater will not be wasted," He gave Kagome a peck on the cheek, "Thank you Tohru, I will wear this scarf whenever I wear KAgome's sweater!" He shook Tohru's hand.

"Sango, Thanks for the 'E'!" She gave Sango a hug, "Miroku, thank you for this beautiful Kimono, I will wear it during spring!" She gave Miroku a hug, "Kagome, thank you for the sweater!" She gave Kagome a hug, "Yuki, thank you for the necklace," She turned him into a rat...he scampered off with his clothes into the bathroom.

"Sango, I'm guessing that these bracelets spell friends," Kyo said to Sango looking at everybody's bracelets, "Miroku, I hope these beads can help me in school," he said high-fiving Miroku, "Uh...thanks KAgome...ok, to be honest I probably won't wear it that often, but it is special to me because it came from one of my friends," he skipped Yuki's present and opened Tohru's, "Thanks Tohru, but you know I don't wear scarves," He gave her a peck on the cheek. Yuki came out of the bathroom and watched as Kyo opened his gift. Kyo turned green when he saw what Yuki gave him, "Why the hell did you give me a leek?!" Yuki laughed. Kyo threw it at Yuki, hitting him on the head.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha said when he say that Sango gave him an 'I'.

"I gave you that 'I' because it means that all you care about is yourself," Sango said bitterly.

"Miroku, what the fuck would I do with a rosary?" Inuyasha said throwing the rosary on the ground.

"I gave it to you so you could pray for your life when Kagome tries to kill you when she hears what you'll say about her gift," Miroku said calmly.

Inuyasha's skipped KAgome's gift and went to Yuki's gift. When he opened it he said, "Why do I need a good luck charm?"

"It's for when Kagome tries to kill you, maybe you'll get lucky and she'll end it quickly," Yuki said calmly.

"Like hell I would need a damn scarf," Inuyasha said throwing his scarf in Tohru's face.

Tohru cried into the scarf and said, "You jerk, at least I even got you something!" Tohru stood up and ran to her room, Kyo following her. Everyone glared at Inuyasha.

"What the hell is this? What am I suppose to do with some ugly rag?" Inuyasha said when he opened Kagome's gift. He got shot down by Kagome's miko powers.

Kagome stood up and put her foot at Inuyasha's neck, "Look Inuyasha! You should be grateful that we would even give you anything! But you made Tohru cry, and now you're going to pay for that! You might want to hold tightly onto that good luck charm and use that prayer rosary!" Kagome removed her foot from his neck and punched him in the gut, using her miko powers. Inuyasha rolled away, only to get kicked.

AFTER SEVERAL MORE ATTACKS

Kagome panted in anger. She raised her fist, but stopped when the door opened. Akito walked in.

"Kyo, Yuki, why are you not at the main house?!" he asked angrily.

"We wanted to spend Christmas with our friends!" Yuki said.

"Yea, and I'm not even going anymore! I'm the year of the cat, so I don't count!" Kyo said coming out of Tohru's room.

"And if Kyo isn't going than neither am I," Yuki said firmly.

You could tell that Akito was becoming angry, but he tried to remain calm. "I will discuss this with you later! And remember Higurashi-san, you guys have only but four months and two weeks left before you leave!" Akito stormed out of the house.

"I think I've tortured Inuyasha long enough," Kagome said walking off to Tohru's room.

LATER

Miroku walked to Tohru's room and knocked on the door. Sango answered the door, she had strung the pearl onto a chain and was wearing it.

"Sango, we need to talk," Miroku said.

Sango inhaled sharply. She knew what those four words meant. Miroku was going to break up with her! Hoping that she was wrong she said sure and followed him.

Once they were gone KAgome and Tohru popped their heads out and smiled. They got Yuki and Kyo and then followed Sango and Miroku.

BACKYARD

Sango and Miroku sat in the grass. Tohru sat behind the fountain, Kyo sat on the roof, Yuki sat beneath the clothed table, and Kagome sat in the bushes.

"Miroku, what did you need to talk to me about?" Sango asked nervously.

"Sango, there's something I need to tell you, something that will forever change our relationship," Miroku said seriously, "Sango, us dating isn't working out like I thought it would, so now I stand here before you to end our girlfriend:boyfriend relationship."

"But, Miroku, why?" Sango asked starting to tear up.

"Because, us dating isn't good enough," Miroku said in a low voice.

"But...I...I...thought..." Sango choked out between sobs. Miroku silenced her by kissing her passionatley.

When he pulled away Sango said, "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because, Sango, I don't want to date you," Miroku said looking into Sango's eyes.

"I know that!" Sango said starting to get angry.

"I want to be more than your boyfriend," Miroku said, his eyes softening.

Kyo pressed a button on a remote and light turned on. Tohru turned the fountain on, the lights glistening off of the water.

Miroku neiled down onto one knee and took out a small velvet box.

Yuki turned on the radio he had with him, playing a CD that had piano music on it.

"Sango, will you marry me?" Miroku said opening the box, revealing a small diamond ring.

Kagome pushed a button on her own remote, letting red rose pettals falls down on them.

"No," Sango said calmly, walking away.

The four popped out to congradualate them, but then they realized she had said no, "WHAT?!" all five exclaimed in shock.

Miroku chased after Sango, "But, Sango, why?"

Miroku grabbed Sango's arm. She spun around. Miroku expected to get slapped, but instead he received a kiss, "Just kidding," Sango said when she pulled away. Miroku smiled and placed the ring on Sango's finger.

They all started to cheer when Kyo said, "Hey wait! Aren't you guys too young to be engaged?"

"We're from feudal Japan, there, you can get married when you turn 13!" Miroku said.

FEUDAL JAPAN

"Miroku just proposed to Sango!" Rin said out of the blue.

"What gives you that idea?" Shippo asked.

"It's just a feeling," Rin said.

"Well now that you mention it...I think you're right, and that Sango said yes!" Shippo said.

"That's perposterous! Now go to sleep," Kouga said.

BACK IN THE PRESENT

"So when will you guys have the wedding?" Tohru asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, "Uh..."

Knowing that they didn't have any idea, Kagome said, "Why don't you have the wedding in my time! That way Yuki, Tohru, Kyo, Arisa, Saki, Momiji, and Haru can come!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other and nodded, "Ok, sure! And this way no stupid demon can reck it!"

They continued to talk about wedding plans when Yuki turned to Kyo and asked, "Hey, when did you start being so nice?"

"When I started dating Tohru," Kyo said feeling embarrased.

Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha came out, "Damn, could you people be any louder?!"

"Yea, and we don't really care what you think," Miroku scoffed.

"Well I just came out to introduce you guys to my new girl, uh..."

A girl with long, brown hair, gray eyes, wearing a revealing red half-shirt tubetop (pretty much a strapless bra, sort of like a red sports bra with no straps), a pink mini mini skirt that showed her thong whenever she bent over, and a pair of sparkling red 3-inch skinny tip heels.

"My name is Maiyumi Oyama, I'm Megumi's twin so i too know of the Sohma secret," said the sluttish girl named Maiyumi. She hugged Inuyasha turning him into his hanyou form. She lifted one leg, revealing her thong, and Inuyasha put her leg on his shoulder and snaked his arm up her thigh and to her butt. He stuck his tongue out and she stuck hers out too. They started licking each others tongues (I think im gonna barf, but this is part of the story).

"Get a room!" Kyo shouted.

"Fine!" Inuyasha said. He picked Maiyumi up bridal style, sucking on her neck. He walked away and into Shigure's room. 'Noises' were heard from the room.

"How disgusting," Sango said.

"I know, we're engaged and haven't even attempted to try to french kiss, let alone have sex!" Miroku said.

"Wow for once you don't sound like a pervert," Kagome said, "Speaking of which, I noticed that since we came here you haven't been going after any other girls, or groped Sango."

"I have changed my ways," Miroku said simply.

"I'm proud of you Miroku!" Sango said walking up to him and patting him on the back. She was about to walk in the house when..."YOU PERVERT! YOU HAVEN'T CHANGED YOUR WAYS!!"

"Oh, but I have, for I shall only touch you my dear Sango," Miroku said proudly. Sango slapped him and then walked into the house. Everyone soon followed.

BED TIME

Unfortunatley, Tohru's room was right next to Shigure, so they could hear them doing it. Finally Tohru got frustraited and walked over to the wall and pounded on it.

"Hey, do you mind?! We're busy!" came Maiyumi's muffled voice through the wall.

"Ugh! Let's just go sleep in the living room!" KAgome said picking up a pillow and blanket. Tohru and SAngo agreed with her and the three went out into the living room.

They walked into the living room, but tripped over something, or someones...

"Ow," came a mumble that sounded similar to Yuki.

Tohru turned on the lights to see Miroku tangled in his blanket, Sango sprawled across Miroku and Kyo, Kagome flipped over on her pillow, and Yuki with a foot print on his stomach. "What are you guys doing out here?" Kyo asked angrily.

"We couldn't stand Inuyasha and his neew girlfriend!" Sango said getting up.

"Well out here we all might be able to get some sleep." Miroku said going back to sleep.

THE NEXT DAY

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Kirara (you forgot about her didn't you?) walked towards the door but was stopped by Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo.

"Where are you guys going?" Yuki asked them.

"Well, I am going home to my family, and then we're going to the Feudal Era to check up on Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Kouga, his followers, and Shippo," Kagome answered.

"Oh, would you like us to give you directions to the airport?" Tohru asked.

"No, no, Kirara is taking us home," Sango said petting Kirara who mewed.

Inuyasha came out with Maiyumi following him, "You guys are going home?"

"Just for a week," Miroku stated.

"Well we're coming with you," Inuyasha said.

"Oh, good, it'll make it quicker if I ride on your back--wait, what do you mean we?" Kagome asked.

"I'm coming too," Maiyumi said. The three had a flat look on their face. They just walked out the door. Inuyasha and Maiyumi came out to chase them, but they were already on Kirara and up in the sky. Maiyumi got onto Inuyasha's back, turning into his hanyou self, and they chased after Kirara.

Kagome looked back to see Inuyasha following them. "Inuyasha's behind us! But don't worry, I have a plan!" Kagome flipped around so she would be face to face with Inuyasha. Behind her back her had a bottle of perfume. The bottle's cap was off, her finger covering it so when she released it that it would splash on Inuyasha's face.

"Hey Inuyasha, good luck following us without be able to see or smell!" Kagome released her finger and threw the bottle at Inuyasha. The perfume splashed in his eyes and depleated his sense of smell.

HIGURASHI SHRINE

Souta sighed as he sat down on his bed. He was so sure that Kagome would've come home for Christmas! He heard a crash out side and ran downstairs. He opened the door and smiled. He ran to his older sister and her friends. "KAgome, your home!" He exclaimed happily.

"Of course, you didn't think I wouldn't show up did you?" KAgome said hugging Souta.

"Psh! No! I have no idea what your saying!" Souta said sarcastically.

"Well I'm going to go say hi to everyone else then I'm going to the feudal era," Kagome said walking towards her house.

"Wait, where's Inuyasha," Souta asked looking around for his hero.

Kagome clenched her teeth and her hands formed fists, "Inuyasha is not here," Kagome said walking in.

FEUDAL ERA

Kikyo sat in her younger sister's hut meditating. In her hands she held a large fragment of the jewel. Sesshomaru walked in with Shippo on his shoulder. Over the time, Shippo had come to see Sesshoamru as his older brother, and he was a better one than Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also came close to everyone, he had opened up and his icy heart was melting. Sesshomaru had friends for once, and he actually had someone he cared about as much as Rin. Kikyo stood up and took Shippo from Sesshomaru and gave him a bowl of beef stew.

"Sesshomaru, have you found any leads on the rest of the jewel shards?" Kikyo asked handing him a bowl as well.

"Yes, It seems that the rest of the shards are with Naraku," Sesshomaru said. Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, and Rin walked in and got some beef stew.

The entire gang sat around the pot of stew and talked about what they would do once the Shikon no Tama was completed.

"I will pursue to win Kagome's heart!" Kouga said while slurping up some of the stew.

"I will kill Inuyasha and steal the Testsaiga," Sesshomaru said.

"I'm going to help you!" Shippo said.

"I am not sure what I will do. I will either remain as a dead woman walking the Earth, or I shall take the Shikon no Tama to my grave," Kikyo said.

"Are you sure that's the greatest idea? The last time you did that it ended up in Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

"Well then perhaps we should keep the Shikon no Tama with Kagome in her time," Kikyo said, "And I will pursue to find a way to find a way to return to my human form."

"But why do you want to keep living if your not happy?" Kouga asked with his mouth full with beef.

"Actually, I have found happiness," Kikyo said smiling at Sesshomaru.

"What, did you guys get together or something?" Kouga said looking back and forth between Kikyo and Sesshoamaru.

Kikyo raised her hand revealing a beautiful safire ring. Rin gasped, "Yay, I have a mommy now!" Rin gave Kikyo a hug.

The gang continued to talk when three people came in. They looked over at them and gasped. Miroku, Sango, and Kagome stood before them!!

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? And where's Inuyasha?" Shippo asked them.

"We came by to visit, see how you guys were doing," Sango answered.

"Well we're doing better than you are, The last few shards are with you, me, and Naraku," Kouga said proudly.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys serious?!" Kagome asked.

"Yea," Kikyo said holding up the almost complete jewel.

"Woa! Hey, do you guys mind if we stay here for a while and help you guys find the rest of the Shikon no Tama?"

"Sure, go ahead," Sesshomaru said continuing to eat his stew.

"So how did you guys get those jewel shards?" Miroku asked.

"Well the first time, Kikyo distracted him by attempt of seduction while we took the jewel, but he caught us and we only got a portion," Shippo said.

"The second time Shippo disguised himself as Kagura, and was even to disguise his scent! Then while NAraku was in his weak time, Shippo stole the jewel, but then the real Kagura came back, so we only got another portion," Kikyo said.

"The last time, we made Rin look like a poor homeless child, so he could try to manipulate her to be his servant. This was a long term project, and after gaining his trust Rin stole the rest of the jewel, but he still has some shards in him and in his servants such as Kohaku," Kouga said.

"Hey, I have a question for Kikyo, if you plan to marry Sesshomaru then don't you have to return to life?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, but I do not know how, we though we could do what we were going to do for Kohaku, kill him and then use Tensaiga to bring him back to life, but that won't work considering we have the share soul," Kikyo said sadly.

"If only we could duplicate souls," Kagome said joining Kikyo in her sadness.

"You can actually," Miroku said, "In my village a priestess who wished to help reincarnations, and those of the dead can duplicate souls, but the downfall is that when one of you falls ill, so does the other, and you also need a body that isn't made of clay."

"Well you could always use the body of those who have recently passed on," Ginta added.

"Hm, that may just work," Kikyo said thoughtfully.

They continued to talk, when the door slammed open. In walked Inuyasha and Maiyumi.

A/N: Next chapter is called Christmas break pt. 2 and it's about Kikyo finding a body, the duplication of Kagome's soul, Inuyasha wrecking more happiness, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo meeting KAgome's family and much much more.

and remember: JUST CUZ ITS KAGOME'S SOUL DOEN'T MEAN IT'S HER MIND!!

one more tip for the next chapter: R-R-R-R-R-R-R-R-E-E-E-E-E-E-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-V-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-E-E-E-E-E-E-E-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I would like to thank my only three reviewers for supporting me to make this new chapter, unlike the rest of you mean people! points finger

Chapter four: Christamas break Pt. 2

"Thanks for ditching us!" said Maiyumi's squeaky voice.

"Inuyasha you are such a retard!" Miroku, Kagome, and Sango said standing up.

"Why?" he asked annoyed.

"You revealed the secret of the Feudal Era!" Kagome said. She walked over to him and yanked the jewel shard around his neck off and put them in Kikyo's hands, "From now on if you plan to go to and from Japan and the Feudal Era, you go with me, and just so you can't get the shards," Kagome lifted the small bottle of jewel shards around her neck and dropped them into her shirt.

"God, you are such a bitch!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"You are so lucky those six damn months aren't over, or I would leave you and your whore here!" Kagome said storming out of the room. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo followed her out.

"Kagome," said Shippo jumping onto her shoulder, "I have a present for you," He took out a small chain. On that chain was a small shard of sparkling adament (diamond).

"Oh, thank you Shippo, how did you get this?"

"I managed to get this off of Inuyasha's adament barrage," Shippo said revealing his bandaged hands, "I even managed to get some off to give to Sango and Miroku," He handed Sango and Miroku their diamond necklaces.

"Thank you Shippo," they said. Kagome handed him a big box of pocky, Miroku gave him a new tow he could use fox magic on, and Sango gave him a mini sword.

They walked around the village and told Shippo how Inuyasha was being a jerk, how Kagome got a boyfriend and how Snago and Miroku were engaged. Soon they were jooned by Sesshomaru and Kikyo.

"Monk, take us to this priestess," Sesshomaru said in his usual cold tone.

"Very well," He told Sesshomaru and Kikyo the way to his village and then he, Sango, and Kagome got on Kirara and flew to his village after they dropped Shippo off at Kaede's hut.

MIROKU'S VILLAGE

"Hello Miroku," said Miroku's drunk master.

"Hello Mushin, where is Liinei?" Miroku asked him.

"She is over there in her hut, she's working on two girls named Kiyomi and Kiyoko, she'll be with you soon," Mushin said pointing over to a very beautiful hut.

"Wait, if my soul is duplicated, won't that mean that Kikyo will think and feel like me?" Kagome asked Miroku.

"No, no, nothing like that. You see when Liinei duplicates your soul for your previous life or reincarnation, it's because that you are the same person that you will not think like another," Miroku stated in a matter-of-fact tone.

"That makes no sense," sadi both Kagome and Kikyo.

"It's not suppose to," Miroku said. He lead them over to the hut and knocked on the wall (huts don't have doors). A hand pulled the weaved grass covering from the doorway. A small girl about 4 foot 11 (that's how small I am..) was seen. She had brown hair that was 2 inches bellow her shoulder and light brown streaks going through it, brown eyes, a dark complexion, and she wore a white and blue spring time kimono with silver flowers on it.

"Yes?" the girl asked.

"Hello, is Priestess Liinei here?" KAgome asked.

"Yes," replied the girl.

"May I talk to her?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," replied the girl.

"...Can you bring her to me?"

"Yes."

"Can you say anything but yes?"

"Yes."

"Please, just go get Priestess Liinei," Kagome said getting annoyed.

The girl walked back into the hut and came back in priestess clothing (what Kikyo wears except blue pants). "Hello, I am Liinei."

KAgome's eyes widened, "Miroku...why didn't you tell me she was Priestess Liinei?"

"I wanted to see what would happen," He said laughing, "Priestess Liinei, we were hoping if you could duplicate Kagome's soul for Kikyo,"

"Sure, just follow me, I am almost done with my other patients," Liinei said leading them inside. Then she returned to working on the two girls.

"Wait, I need a body," Kikyo said.

"Do not worry, I have spells that can make bodies of dead men or women look like the person who requires the soul," Liinei said working on her patient, "I have some preserved bodies."

"Oh thank you, how much will it cost?" Kikyo asked.

"100,000 (1,000 american dollars) yen," Liinei stated.

"Wow, how reasonable," Kagome said taking out 100,000 yen.

AFTER THE PATIENTS ARE DONE

Kagome lay on a futon, right beside a dead body that looked like Kikyo. Liinei had transfered what was left of Kikyo's soul in her clay body and placed it into Kagome's body. Liinei discarded Kikyo's clay body and began the duplication. Liinei began chanting, "Kamigami no Kenkon, kafu touhou ikou fukusha kono otome kontan karada no kanojo sugi itonami! (gods of the universe grant me the power to duplicate this girl's soul into the body of her past life!)" Liinei's hands began to glow a bright yellow. Kagome soon fell unconcious, the body beside her gaining conscience.

Liinei took out a small orb and placed it on the awoken girl's forhead. It sunk in. It was Kikyo's memory! The new Kikyo sat up and put on her clothes (all boys are gone). A few minutes later Kagome woke up.

"Kikyo, are you alive?"

"I think so, let me test," Kikyo placed her hand over her chest to feel her heart beating. She smiled.

THE VILLAGE

Sango, Kagome, Kikyo, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kirara soon returned to the village. They walked into Kaede's hut to see Kaede tending to Shippo's wounds.

"Shippo what happened?" Sango asked him.

"Inuyasha went on a walk with Maiyumi, and when he did a demon attacked so me and Kouga took action. The demon was after Rin, so while Kouga fought the demon off I protected Rin, but the demon got past Kouga and attacked me. Then Inuyasha came out of the bushes and killed the demon. Then he walked off again, but I was able to retrieve a jewel shard," Shippo explained holding up a black jewel shard, "And don't worry, Kouga and Rin are ok."

Kouga, Inuyasha, Rin, and Maiyumi walked in.

"Inuyasha, Maiyumi, we're going home now," Kagome said standing up. Sango and Miroku stood up as well. Sango picked up Kirara and walked out the hut with Mitoku following her.

"Inu! I don't wanna go home!" Maiyumi whined.

"Mutt, who the hell is she?" Kouga asked.

"Well flea bag, this is my girlfriend," he said putting his arm around her turning back into his hanyou self.

"Wait, so that means Kagome's available? SWEET!" Kouga ran over to Kagome to kis her but she just stuck her hand out, and he couldn't get any closer to her (like when people put their hand on your forhead and you can't reach them, the bad things about being short TT.TT)

"Sorry Kouga, but I got a boyfriend back in my time," Kagome said.

"Yea, she's dating a rat!" Inuyasha said butting in.

"Yea, I am, but I pity Maiyumi cause she's dating the horniest animal, a dog!" KAgome retorted, "Well we'll come back later this week so we can help you hunt down Naraku," KAgome said. She dragged Inuyasha and Maiyumi to the well and then pulled them down.

KAGOME'S HOUSE

They all walked into Kagome's house. Kagome's mom walked up to them and gave them some water.

"Kagome, some of yours and Sango and Miroku's friends are here to see you," KAgome's mom said smiling, "They are so polite, well, except the orange haired one."

"Orange hair?" KAgome, Sango, and Miroku looked at each other, "Kyo!"

"Yuki's here!" KAgome exclaimed happily.

"So Yuki's the boy you were telling me about," Kagome's mom said happily, "Well you have some good taste in boys."

Kagome ran into the living room and gave Yuki a peck on the lips. Then she gave a hug to Tohru and high-fived Kyo. "What are you guys doing here?" Kagome asked suprised.

"We got bored so we decided to come visit you," Kyo said bored.

"And Kyo said, 'I say let's go somewhere before Akito comes back and hurts us' so we decided to visit you guys!" Tohru added.

Souta and Kagome's grampa came downstairs.

"Kagome who are these people?" her grampa asked.

"Grampa, Souta, this is Tohru, my friend and roommate, this is Kyo, Tohru's boyfriend, and a excellent cook, and this is Yuki my boyfriend," Kagome said smiling.

"Woa! Your Kagome's boyfriend? I thought Inuyasha was!" Souta said poking Yuki.

"No Inuyasha is dating a girl named Maiyumi," Yuki said calmly.

"So where are you guys staying?" Sango asked them.

"Uh..." they looked at each other.

Kagome's mom walked through the door and said, "Well they'll be staying here of course!"

"Oh, why thank you Mrs. Higurashi!" Tohru said.

Kagome glanced at them and realized that they were wearing the sweaters she knitted! She then realized that she never gave anyone in the feudal era their presents!

"Um, I'll be right back, I have to go to the Feudal Era really quick!" KAgome grabbed 21 boxes and then jumped into the well.

FEUDAL ERA

"Oh no! I forgot to give Kagome, Sango, and Miroku their gifts!" Kikyo exclaimed.

Suddenly KAgome walked through the door carrying alot more than eight boxes (Miroku and Sango made her take their presents to them).

"Ok, these presents are from me, Sango, and Miroku!" Kagome said dropping the labled boxes.

"Oh, good, now I can give you these!" Kikyo handed Kagome 21 boxes.

"AW MAN!" Kagome ran out of the hut trying to balance the boxes.

They all gave opened their presents.

Sango gave Kikyo a new bow, Kouga, Ginta, and Hakaku a pair of jeans with a note attached that said Try wearing some pants!, Sesshomaru a makeup kit, Rin a sword, and Kaede a book of remedes.

Kagome gave Kikyo a black sweater, Kouga a brown sweater, Ginta a white sweater, Hakaku a gray sweater, Sesshomaru a blue sweater, Rin a yellow one, and Kaede a gray one.

Miroku gave Kikyo a prayer rosary, Kouga health beads, Ginta lucky beads, Hakaku healthy and lucky beads, Sesshomaru a prayer rosary, Rin a barrier creating beads, and Kaede full of recipes for restoring health.

KAGOME'S HOUSE

Kagome ran into the living room and collapsed on the floor, the 12 boxes burrying her.

"Help," came her muffled voice beneath the boxes.

"Ooh! presents!" Maiyumi exclaimed. She picked up a box only to get it snatched away by Sango.

"These presents are for me, Miroku, and Kagome!" She said angrily.

"Well why do you deserve them?"

"Cause they're from OUR friends!"

"Well geez Sango! You're so selfish!" (omg I hate ppl like that!)

Miroku and Sango unburried Kagome and they opened they're presents.

Kikyo gave Sango a wedding kimono, Kagome an iron bow, and Miroku some sutras.

Kouga gave SAngo a pink stone necklace, Kagome a purple stone necklace, and Miroku a good luck necklace.

Sesshomaru gave SAngo a makeup kit (wow), Kagome a priestess robe, and Miroku a monk robe.

Rin gave Sango a gold friendship ring, Kagome a silver ring, and Miroku a gold ring.

Kaede gave Sango a small lavender ribbon, KAgome a small blue ribbon, and Miroku a purple ribbon.

"Wow, I am SO wearing this Kimono for the wedding!" Sango exclaimed holding it up.

"Yea, but you it would look better on me!" Maiyumi said cockily.

"Man, as soon as we go back to the feudal era, I am so wearing my miko robe!" Kagome said running her hand over the silky material.

"Same here, but until then I will wear these robes as my pajamas," Miroku said. He left the room to change.

Kagome and Sango put on the necklaces from Kouga and the rings from Rin.

"Wow," Kagome said, I'm wearing five necklaces!"

"Five?" Sango asked.

"Yea, two from Yuki, one from Shippo, one from Kouga, and the jewel shards!" KAgome said holding them up.

Miroku came back and said to Sango, "Did you notice that you gave Sesshomaru the same thing he got you?"

"Yea, but the one he gave me is all naturally made, unlike the modern makeup," Sango said as if it were the most obvious thing.

"I wonder how they liked their gifts..."

FEUDAL ERA

"These books will not be put to waste," Kaede said placing them with her other books, "They will be very useful, since they are the future remides."

"These pants itch," Hakaku said scratching at his legs.

"You said it!" Ginta added on.

"Why on earth do I need some modern time makeup? Why do I even need makeup?!" Sesshomaru said looking at his gift from Sango.

"I like my new sword, now I can protect myself! And this sweater is so cozy!" Rin said hugging her sword from Sango.

"I will use these beads to pray for those who have passed on," Kikyo said putting the rosary around her neck.

"I will cherish this sweater from my Kagome!" Kouga said clutching the sweater.

KAGOME'S HOUSE

Tohru walked into the kitchen to see Mrs. Higurashi cooking.

"Mrs. Higurashi, may I help you cook," Tohru asked.

"Why of course! I will need to make a lot to feed everyone!" Mrs. Higurashi said handing Tohru an apron.

Soon the Higurashi resident was surrounded by the smell of food, and good food I might add. They made baked salmon, jasmine rice, pho ga, spring rolls (best roll ever), egg rolls, rice balls, and layed out soy sauce, Sirachi hot Chili sauce, hoison sauce, wasabi, basil leaves, bean sprouts, and sliced limes.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Yuki, Souta, Grampa, and Kyo came down stairs and sat down on the pillow seats. Suddenly the door opened and Inuyasha and Maiyumi walked in carrying boxes of fast food.

"Throw that garbage away and eat some real food!" Inuyasha said placing the boxes on the counter. There was KFC, McDonalds, Carl's Jr. and Panda Express.

"You call THAT real food?" Tohru said more than asked.

"Uh, yea, I get so damn tired of that food!"

"Well we don't and we don't want to eat any of that unhealthy garbage!" KAgome said standing up.

"Excuse me? Panda express is the best asian food ever!" Maiyumi said.

"Panda Express is wannabe asian food! For instance, Orange Chicken! It may taste good, but it's American food!" Miroku said.

"Well it tastes better than that foe stuff!" Inuyasha said.

"One, it's pho (pronounced fu with short u sound, and an accent going up), two it's delicious, and three, it's healthy!"

"What the hell is it even made of?" Maiyumi asked looking at it.

"Well this is pho ga, and the water has a lot of ingrediants (I only know some), or to be cheap and unhealthy, you can use Chicken Broth, the noodles are a boiled skinnier version of rice noodles, and then you add in the chicken, vegitables, and anything else," Kagome's mother explained. (If you go to a Vietnamese restaurant they will most likely have it, but I prefer my mom's version, so much better)

"Gross!" shrieked Maiyumi.

"Hey! Pho is the best food ever (so true)!!" Souta exclaimed.

Yea whatever kid, You guys eat that junk, while we dine like royalty!" Inuyasha said taking out a cheseburger from McDonalds.

"Then don't expect to "dine" in this house!" KAgome said pushing them out of the door, "In fact, don't even plan on sleeping in this house, cause you guys were never suppose to come!"

BED TIME

"Inu!! Where are we suppose to stay?!" came Maiyumi's shrill voice.

"Let's go to the Feudal Era!"

"We can't! That whore took your shards! And her shards are under her shirt!"

"She'll probably take them off when she goes to sleep, so I'll take them then!"

IN HIGURASHI SHRINE

"Kagome, don't you think it was harsh kicking them out?" Sango asked KAgome as she put on some spare pajames Kagome had given her.

"I don't care anymore, that guy has become a real jerk since the minute we got to the Sohma house!" Kagome said walking to her closet to pull out three futons.

"Kagome, you don't have to sleep down here with us," Tohru said laying out her futon.

"Yes I do, if I have guests over, nobody get the speacial treatment to sleep on the bed! Well, unless it's a guy I have over! But the boys are in the guest room," Kagome said placing her own futon down. She turned out the lights and took off the bottle that held the Shikon shards.

After they had fallen asleep around 4am, Inuyasha opened Kagome's window. He helped Maiyumi in, got in himself, and then shut the window. He looked around for the shards and saw them sparkling on her desk. He leaped over the three sleeping girls and onto her desk. He tried to pick up the bottle, but there was a barrier around it!

"Maiyumi! She put a barrier on the bottle!" Inuyasha whispered across the room to his whorish girlfriend.

"Damn right I did," came a voice beside him.

Inuyasha froze and thought, _'Do I dare look at her?'_ He felt Kagome grab onto his hair and pull his head back.

"I thought I told you to leave, or was it not clear enough when I said you're not staying here?!" Kagome whuspered fiercly.

"KAGOME YOU ARE SUCH A WHORE!! YOU DON'T EVEN LET US STAY HERE!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOOO SELFISH!!" Maiyumi shouted at the top of her lungs, waking everybody up.

Kagome's bedroom door opened and the lights turned on. Kagome's mom, Grampa, Souta, Miroku, Yuki, and Kyo walked in.

"What is all the noise?!" Kyo asked sleepily.

"That whore won't let us sleep here!" Maiyumi whined pointing at Kagome.

"My daughter is not a whore!" Kagome's mom said.

"Yes she is! She had sex with that rat!"

"WHAT?!" yelled Kagome and Yuki. They looked at each other a blushed.

"Oh please," Sango started, "They haven't even french kissed! YOU were the one licking Inuyasha's tongue!"

"Your the whore here!" said a very angry Kyo.

"Even a dead rock could tell that you were a whore!" said Miroku

"You people are so selfish!! First you don't give me presents, then you don't give me a place to stay, and you guys don't give me anything I want!! Like how I want Kagome's jewel shards, and Sango's kimono, and EVERYTHING!! NOBODY CARES ABOUT MY HAPPINESS EXCEPT INUYASHA!!"

"Yup!" Sango said smirking.

"Ok, you know what, I would rather be risking my life in the Feudal Era fighting demons and getting Jewel shards!" Kagome said. She grabbed her iron bow, her quiver full of arrows, and put on her Priestess robes. "Anybody but the dog and the whore coming with me?"

"We are," Sango and Miroku said, Sango carrying Kirara.

"So are we," said Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Ok then Yuki, I have some of my dad's martial arts clothing, so I can let you borrow them, Kyo same for you, and Tohru, I think Kaede may have some preistess robes for you," Sango said as she handed Yuki the clothes.

Soon Kyo came back in black matial arts clothing and Yuki came back in white martial arts clothing. Both outfits were exactly the same, and no they weren't the rodes, it was like a shirt and and baggy pants.

They went to the well house and once they made sure Inuyasha and Maiyumi weren't following them they jumped into the well. First Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki jumped in and hit the bottom. Then Sango, who was holding Kirara, and Miroku grabbed onto Kagom'es arms and they jumped in.

FEUDAL ERA

All six people climed out of the well. By now the sun was high in the sky.

"Ah, it's so nice to be home!" Miroku exclaimed.

"Wow, so this is Feudal Japan," Yuki said looking around.

"Kagome! Sango! Miroku!"

The three looked over to see a smiling Kikyo. She had returned to her normal self from before she became the protector of the Shikon no Tama. Kikyo ran over to them.

"Thank you for the presents! Oh, and I see you guys are wearing yours! Er...who are they...?" Kikyo asked pointing to the three behind them.

"Oh, this is Yuki, This is Kyo, and this is Tohru, which reminds me, do you have any extra priestess robes?" Kagome said pointing to each as she said their names.

"Yes, they're back at the hut," Kikyo said walking back to her village (yes hers, now that Kaede is dying she is taking over as the head priestess, ironic isn't it?).

KIKYO'S VILLAGE

Tohru walked back into the hut wearing a pair of Kikyo's robes.

"These robes are so comfortable!" Tohru said spinning around in them.

"So have you any leads on Naraku?" Miroku asked seriously.

"We may or may not," Kikyo said, "There have been several mysterious deaths in the area, all by a human like demon, and some say that they saw something black shining in it's forhead, and it was fairly big."

"I'm thinking it's Naraku," Miroku said air headedly.

Suddenly a blood curdling scream was heard. They rushed outside to see a woman with a tentacle through her back and coming out of her stomach. They followed the tentacle to see that it belonged to none other than Naraku. He pulled his tentacle back out. The woman fell to the ground.

"Kikyo, KAgome, and Sesshomaru. If only Inuyasha were here so I could kill him as well," came Naraku's slimy voice.

"In your dreams Naraku!" Kagome said to him.

Everybody prepared to fight, even Rin drew her sword.

"Naraku, you die today!" Sango said.

Kikyo walked backwards to Tohru and handed her a bow and quiver, "I hope you're good at archery."

"Don't worry, when friends with a yankee your gain skills!" Tohru said taking the bow and quiver.

"Ah, so I see some futuristic mortals have come to help you," Naraku sneered, "Sesshomaru how pitiful, having to rely on humans!"

"At least I never was human," Sesshomaru said drawing Tokijin.

Naraku's pupils shrunk in anger. He shot a tentacle out at Kikyo, thinking she was still clay.

She trie to move to the side, but his tentacle grazed her arm, making it bleed.

"Blood...Oh, so I see...you must have seen Liinei, but once I kill you, you can never come back, for Liinei is no more!"

Miroku gasped, "You killed Liinei?!"

"Correct," Naraku spotted Tohru standing in the back, her bow drawn back ready to fire. He smirked and shot his tentacle at her.

Tohru saw his tentacle coming and shot it with an arrow. It just stopped the tencle for a mere second. She shot it again, except now it had no effect. She ran, but it grabbed onto her leg. She began to hit it with her bow. While she was hitting it, another tentacle shot out and pierced her arm

"AAHHH!!" The tentacle came out of her arm and then went back in, and then repeated the process. Then the first tentacle released her leg and then started to stab into her legs. and the reason why nobody did anything was because it was all a fast motion, as in it happened in one second. one second Tohru's shooting an arrow at the tentacle, the next she's on the floor covered in blood.

Naraku was about to do more damage when he was attacked from behind by a gruesome cat like beast (you know what or who it is). Naraku tried to peirce it with his tentacles, but the he just kept slashing them off.

"W-What is this demon?! I have never seen anything like it around here!" Naraku set off his poisoness insects, but they had no effect. He used his miasma, but he just fanned it away.

"You hurt Tohru," said the beast's rhaspy voice, "So now I'll hurt you!"

Tohru slowly regained concious. She opened her eyes to see Miroku, Kagome, and Kikyo healing her wounds. She sat up and felt an aching pain in her arms and legs. She gasped when she saw Kyo without his beads on. She stood up ignoring the pain and ran over to Kyo. She also grabbed the beads while she ran. She jumped onto his back.

Kyo tried to shake Tohru off unaware that it was Tohru on his back. Tohru tightened her grip and then grabbed his arm. She put the bracelet on him and then he reverted to his normal form...then into a cat...Tohru carried him to his clothes then walked away.

"So he is the year of the cat..." NAraku murmered under his breath. While he said that he didn't notice the two sacred arrows, sutras, lightning strike attack, fox fire, and Hiraikotsu coming at him. Naraku turned his head to get hit in the face by all attacks. Then to finish it off, Yuki jumped from nowhere and landed on his stomach. He carried Rin who jumped from his arms and stabbed him. They both jumped off for Jaken to attack him with hisstaff of two heads.

Naraku layed there motionless and burnt.

"Do you think that he's is dead?" Miroku asked looking at him.

"Check the wind tunnel," Sango said.

"But that may not work, remember when we met Kaguya?" Miroku reminded them, though Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru had no idea what they were talking about.

"Oh yea, and he temporarily released Kohaku..." Sango said remembering that sad time.

"Well just in case, burn the body," Kagome said kicking the body.

Kikyo walked up to the dead body and removed the jewel shards from his forhead. They soon purified to her touch. She combined it to the Shikon jewel. "We need only about...5 shards left."

"I have two," KAgome said holding up her bottle.

"I have two," Kouga said pointing at his legs.

"And Kohaku has the last one," Sango said in a low voice.

"Worry not Sango, I shall revive him with Tenseiga," Sesshomaru said pointing to his sword.

"Thank you Sesshomaru," Sango said smiling.

3 DAYS LATER

They all walked up the mountain. They had heard that a boy with a sythe attached to a chain was living at the top of the mountain protecting everyone from demons. They had hiked up the mountain for the past two days, after they had burned the body of Naraku. They soon made it to the top of the mountain to see a large worm demon. Sesshomaru sweat dropped.

"Die worm!" came a shout from above them. They saw Kohaku jump from a tree in his demon slaying armor. He threw his sythe at the worm's heart, killing it. He landed safely on the ground. Kohaku looked up to see Sango running towards him.

Sango embbraced her brother in a tight hug.

"Sango..." Kohaku murmered. Sango gasped and pulled away from him...

A/N: it's suppose to be a cliffe...tell me what you thought! next chapter is called Christmas break pt 3, and here is an announcement.

I NEED AT LEAST SEVEN REVIEWS TO UPDATE!!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: WOW...4 reviews in one day...sigh im glad that you guys reviewed but since i've been on spring break i've had to update this story non-stop! i had authors block for a while so sry it took me so long to update, i also had to deal with a lil pest...look in my reviews page, hes the one who flamed me! But now this gives me a chance to...

Chapter Five: Christmas Break Pt. 3

"Kohaku! H-how do you remember who I am?" Sango asked looking into her brother's eyes.

"I've been knowing for a while, but I had to pretend that I didn't so that I would be able to kill Naraku (those who have seen all the episodes should remember this episode)," Kohaku said smiling.

"Kohaku...there's something I have to tell you. We have to kill you for a mere second, but then Sesshomaru will revive you!" Kohaku nodded. Sango reched into his back and pulled out a pure jewel shard.

Sango handed the shard to Kikyo and Sesshomaru drew Tenseiga. He looked closely and saw the death grimlins. He slashed at them. Kohaku stirred. He sat up.

"I'm alive...thank god."

Kikyo turned towards Kouga and Kagome. They both hand her the shards and she completed the jewel.

"I feel so pathetic," Kagome said.

"Why?" Kikyo asked her.

"Because it took us to get little shards in one year, and it only took you guys 3 months to complete it!"

"Well, don't feel bad," Kikyo said putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder, "It was also kind of my fault since I stole your shards and gave them to Naraku."

Kagome's head shot up, "You did what now?!"

"Nothing..." Both girls laughed.

"So what will we do with the Shikon no Tama?" Miroku asked.

"We will trust it with Kagome," Sesshomaru said.

Kikyo handed the Shikon no Tama to Kagome. "Why are you guys trusting me, the girl who shattered it, to keep it safe?" Kagome asked looking at the small jewel in her hands.

"Because it is better off with you in your own time, there are too many demons here," Kouga said.

"Or, we can make a pure wish so that we won't have to deal with it," Sango suggested.

"But what would we wish for?"

"I want Kagome to be my mate," Kouga said.

"NO!!" Everyone else shouted, KAgome and Yuki being the loudest.

"I have an idea!" Kagome exclaimed, "So that we can go back and forth bewtween our times, we can wish for the well to be open,"

"No, it can't be like that, because then demons and humans can get through," Shippo said.

"How about only Kagome, Sango, and Miroku can get through and anyone else who travels with them?" Rin suggested.

"I like it," Kikyo said.

"I don't care," Sesshomaru and Kouga said.

"We don't really care...we don't live here..." Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki said.

"Ok then," Kikyo said. She held the jewel in her hands, "Fukei no sono Shikon no Tama, chin mikomi tamae mune kipu sono hone tsukaite masaka kaihou tzuki Kagome, Sango, ken Miroku! (Protecters on the Shikon no Tama, we hope that you will keep the bone eaters well open to KAgome, Sango, and Miroku!)"

Light shone threw all of Japan. The colors pink, blue, purple, and yellow was everywhere. Once the lights were gone, the sparkle from jewel was gone. It was now a pink rock.

"Did it work?" Kagome asked.

"One way to find out," Kouga said. They all went down the mountain, which was SO much easier than coming up it. Oh, and those of you who were wondering why they didn't take Kirara up or down, they left her in Kikyo's village to look at everyone and make sure no demons attacked.

ONE HOUR LATER

They all walked up to the well. To test it, Miroku jumped into the well by himself. Once he got in a blue light surrounded him. He got the same feeling from when he would travel with Kagome. The light faded away. He looked up to see Inuyasha staring down at him.

"Yo, where's Kagome?" He asked angrily.

"Kagome's back at the Feudal Era," Miroku replied.

"Then how the hell did you get here?"

"Now me and Sango can travel through the well, and Kagome doesn't have to have the Shikon shards with her anymore."

"What?!" Inuyasha asked surprised, "Let us come to the Feudal Era with you!"

"Us?" Miroku asked raising an eyebrow.

"Me and Maiyumi, duh!"

"NO WAY!!" Miroku shouted.

"Too bad," Inuyasha lifted Miroku by the back of his robes. Maiyumi jumped into the well. Then Inuyasha jumped into the well still holding the struggling Miroku. the same blue light surrounded them. Soon the roof became a beautiful sky.

FEUDAL ERA

Miroku had just jumped down the well and had disappeared.

"Yes! It works!" Kagome, Kikyo, and Sango high-fived each other.

A few minutes later, the blue light returned. They looked down into the well, only to have two shocked girls, and one angry one. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Maiyumi were at the bottom of the well, Inuyasha lifting Miroku by his robes. Kagome angrily jumped down into the well, making them return to the present. In the well she grabbed hold of Inuyasha and grabbed him by the collar. In the blue light there was no gravity, so Kagome was pretty much floating while shaking Inuyasha around by the collar.

"You are going to die!" She exclaimed. Soon the blue light faded away, and Kagome softly landed on the bottom of the well. She punched him in the gut. He dropped Miroku and fell to the ground.

NOW IN THE PRESENT

"Kagome stop it!!" Maiyumi whined. She ran to hit Kagome but Miroku stuck his staff out, blocking her way. Kagome turned around and socked Maiyumi in the arm. She too fell to the ground, except she sobbed. Kagome climed out of the well and pulled Maiyumi and Inuyasha out of the well. Then Kagome jumped into the well.

Kagome jumped into the well, but Inuyasha grabbed her by her waist. "Miroku help me!!" Kagome shouted as she struggled to get out of Inuyasha's grasp. He climbed up and tried to get Inuyasha to release Kagome.

FEUDAL ERA (AGAIN)

"I hope they're ok," Shippo said looking into the well. They heard Sango grunt. She dropped her Hiraikotsu and jumped into the well, the blue light surrounding her.

"This is becoming interesting, but how will we get home?" Yuki asked.

"They'll come back eventually," Ginta replied.

"Until then, does anyone have some snack food, cause this is getting interesting," Kyo siad.

"We have some corn," Kikyo said handing him a basket full of yellow corn.

Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Sesshomaru, Shippo, and Kouga ate the corn and waited for one of the three to return.

PRESENT (AGAIN)

Sango soon arrived to see Kagome being held back by Miroku, and Inuyasha hiding behind Maiyumi. Suddenly the shrine door opened, and the person who stood in the door way was...

Megumi?!

"Megumi, what are you doing here?" Maiyumi asked turning to her sister.

"Mom sen t me here to bring you back home, New years Eve is tommorrow!!" Megumi shouted. She noticed that Inuyasha, Miroku, Kagome, and Sango were staring at her, "What?"

"You look so different!" Sango exclaimed looking at what Megumi was wearing. She wore a large T-shirt that slightly hung off her shoulder, somewhat showing her bra strap, baggy sweat pants, and her hair wasn't curled. When her hair wasn't curled it was almost as long as Kikyo's hair!

"Yea, well this is my new look, especially since SOMEBODY used me!!" Megumi glared at Inuyasha. Then she turned back to Maiyumi, "Come on!" Megumi grabbed Maiyumi's arm and dragged her away.

"Hm...wait, New Year's Eve is tommorrow?" Kagome turned to Sango and Miroku, "We should go bring the other's back so they can go spend New Year's back with their family, I mean, they did blow them off at Christmas, so they have to AT LEAST visit them on New Year's."

"Yea...Hey, why is it that we celebrate these American holidays?" Sango asked her.

"To make the year more interesting," Kagome said jumping down the well, Miroku and Sango following her.

Inuyasha stood there dumbstruck. After several minutes they returned with Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru.

"So why don't you guys go see your families?" Miroku asked them.

"I have no family," Tohru said grimly.

"And we no longer celebrate New Year's. Akito decided if we were going to celebrate an American holiday, may as well be Christmas, and that we would celebrate Chinese New year, since we are the Chinese Zodiac (If you ask me that is a much better plan because why would they NOT celebrate a CHINESE holiday when they're the CHINESE Zodiac)." Yuki explained.

"And since I'm the damn cat I can't go on Chinese New Year's banquet," Kyo grumbled.

"That's also why Akito came on Christmas," Tohru added.

"So when is Chinese New Year?" Sango asked.

"February 7-9," Yuki said (I used this years Chinese New year, oh and btw, I think that's the only reason the banquet lasts 3 days, cuz of Chinese New Year, but since it was the english dub they changed it but thats just a theory)

"Wait, so Kyo is required to come to the New Year's banquet, but isn't welcome to the banquet?" Kagome asked confused.

"Yea, the cat isn't considered a member of the Zodiac cause that damn rat tricked it into thinking the banquet was the day after the real thing, so the cat lay in bed that night dreaming of the banquet, but since it never showed at god's banquet it wasn't considered a member of the zodiac," Kyo explained, "And it's all that damn Yuki's fault!"

"Shut up you stupid cat," Yuki said.

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I only call you stupid because you act stupid, stupid." (I hope you guys remember that line!)

"Why you! That's it! I'm gonna beat your sorry ass--"

"Kyo, stop it!" Tohru ran over to stop the fight but tripped over a rock and landed in front of Kyo, only to be kicked in the head by Yuki who thought she was KYo.

"Tohru! Are you alright? I'm so sorry!"

"This is all your fault, if you hadn't called me stupid!" Kyo shouted.

"If you weren't stupid!" Yuki shouted back.

"QUIT BOTH OF YOU!!" Sango shouted at the top of her lungs, "Your both at fault!"

Tohru's hand stirred, catching everyone's attention. She slowly sat up rubbing her head. "What happened?" She asked.

"You tripped over a rock, fell in front of Kyo, and in that second Yuki accidently kicked you," Miroku explained.

"I'm so sorry," Yuki apologized.

"Oh, no it's ok!" Tohru stood up, "I'm perfectly fine!" But then she fell down. "Kyo, I can see why Yuki always beats you."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?!"

"Do you guys think that we should go home?" Sango asked.

"Sure," Everybody said.

"Wait, how are we going to get home? There seven people can't fit onto Kirara!" Kagome reminded them.

"How did you guys get here?" Sango asked Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru.

"Uh...well...we had no way to get here so...Kyo changed into his true form...and Yuki and I, Yuki as rat, rode on his back and he ran all the way here roof top to roof top..." Tohru explained.

"Well ok, you guys could do that to get home, but there is no way that Inuyasha is going to fit on Kirara!" Miroku said.

"Well how did you guys travel in the Feudal Era?" Yuki asked them.

"Miroku and I rode on Kirara and Kagome rode on her bike, which is now destroyed, or on Inuyasha's back," Sango replied.

They all turned to look at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"I want nothing to do with that self-centered jerk!" Kagome said pointing at Inuyasha.

"Well you're gonna have to once the six months are over!"

"No I don't cause Naraku's dead, and the jewel is complete!" Kagome said holding up the pink stone.

"Seriously?! Cool, now I can become a full demon!"

"Uh..." Everybody but Inuyasha looked at each other, then Tohru said, "Actually, they've already used the jewel, so now all it is, is a pink stone."

"WHAT?!"

"ANYWAYS!!" Kyo shouted, "How are we all going to get back if puppy over there can't turn into his Hanyou form?"

They all thought for a moment when Miroku suddenly exclaimed, "HACHI!!"

"Who-chi? (LMFAO)" Kyo asked earning glares from everyone.

"A raccoon dog," Inuyasha, Kagome SAngo, and Miroku stated.

"I'll go and get him," Miroku said taking Kirara from Sango.

Miroku and Kirara went into the well house.

FEUDAL ERA

Miroku and Kirara flew back to his village to see a ceremonie being performed for Liinei. He jumped off of Kirara and walked over to Mushin's temple. He knocked on the door. The door opened showing his drunken master.

"Mushin, where is Hachi?"

"He is getting me more sake," Mushin said pointing in the direction of the sake stand.

Miroku walked over to where Mushin poited, and bumped into Hachi who dropped all of the bottles of sake.

"Hachi, I need you to do me a favor," Miroku said to the raccoon dog.

"I dunno...what have you ever done for me?"

Miroku lifted Hachi by his shirt and raised him to his face, "You will do it!"

"Y-yes!"

PRESENT

Miroku, Kirara, and Hachi sooned returned, Hachi with several bumps on his head. Hachi transformed into a bowling pin. Everybody got onto Hachi, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki being the most nervous. They arrived in a short amout of time after running into birds, clouds, and an airplane...NO IT DID NOT CRASH INTO TOKYO! WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! Ok, so a plane happens to crash into Tokyo, but how do you know it wasn't a different plan? STOP INTERIGATING THE AUTHOR

"Ah, it's nice to be home," Tohru said as she walked into Shigure's house.

"Yes, yes it is," Kagome said.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go see Maiyumi," Inuyasha walked out the door.

"How will I get home?" Hachi asked.

"You will stay here for the entire week, and then when Friday comes I will taake Kirara and bring you back to the Feudal Era, and then return here." Miroku said.

"I wonder what will happen once these last four months end." Sango said.

"Couldn't you guys stay here?" Tohru asked.

KAgome shook her head, "I have a family back in Tokyo, and a school."

"I still have to rebuild my village with Kohaku."

"I have to look after my village, for once i return, I shall take my father's place as head monk," Miroku said proudfully.

"Well maybe we can still keep in touch, but until then lets try to enjoy what time we do have with each other," Yuki said.

"So what do you guys think that we should do??" KAgome asked.

"I say that we go out to eat," Kyo said when his stomach growled. Everyone laughed.

"So where shall we be eating at?" Miroku asked.

"Well there is this new Vietnamese restaurant that just opened up, it's not too far away from here," Tohru said pointing in the Northern direction.

"Ooh, goodie, I really hope they have Pho," Kagome said happily.

They all started walking north, and soon arrived at the restaurant. They all got seated at big round booth (the one's they have at place's like Denny's). Their menus soon came.

"What do you guys want to eat?" Kagome asked everyone.

"I'm getting the rice and beef," said Kyo putting down his menu, "and for a drink, I'll get Sprite (suprisingly viet places have american soda)."

"I'll try the um... thicker rice noodle soup," Yuki said, "And a cup of jasmine tea."

"I think I'll try the Tofu noodle soup (suprisingly good)," Tohru said, "And Coconut juice."

"Fish and rice for me!" Miroku said, "And a cup of Tea."

"I'll get Pho Ga," Sango said, "and Coconut juice."

"Oh, me and Sango are getting the same thing," Kagome said. (Hachi and Kirara stayed behind)

Suddenly a girl with straight long hair wearing a waitress uniform walked up to them. Her hair covered her face, but she seemed very familiar...

"Um, what would like to order?" she asked them. Both Kyo and KAgome told him what they wanted, both in Vietnamese. Everybody looked at the two, but decided to wait until after the waitress was gone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I just started working, and I don't speak any Vietnamese," she said nervously. Kyo told the girl what they ordered. "It will be ready in ten minutes."

"Thank you uh," Kagome looked at her name tag, which only had a nickname, "Megi."

The girl walked away. Then they turned their attention on how both KAgome and Kyo knew Vietnamese.

"I know it because my father helped in the Viet war, so he taught it to me because he though it would help me in life," Kagome explained.

"I know Viet cause the year of the cat is a Vietnamese Zodiac, it's suppose to replace the rabbit, so that's why I can go to certain Zodiac celebrations," Kyo told them.

The blond girl soon arrived with their food and drinks. Tohru took a closer look at her.

"Excuse, um, Megi? Do we know you from somewhere?" Tohru asked her.

This apparently shocked Megi, and her legs started to wobble. Then in an instant she crashed to the floor, her hair moving out of her face. It was Megumi!!

"Megumi??" Kagome asked looking at the girl.

"I, um..."

"Woah that is so cool how you work here!" Sango said.

"It is?"

"Yes, you can meet new people and you get to be around all this great food!"

"Well can you guys keep this on the downlow? I don't want people to know I'm a waitress," Megumi said. She looked up and dropped the tray she was holding and luckily it had no food on it. She wasn't looking at them, but at something behind them. They all turned their heads and then the food came write out of their mouths. At the booth two tables away, Inuyasha was 1 foot away from fucking Maiyumi again. Her bra was on the table, and Inuyasha's hands were down her shirt. that's right. down. Her shirt was unbuttoned so he stuck his hands throuogh the collar.

"Megumi, it's alright, so aren't you glad you dumped that guy?" Kagome said trying to comfort the girl.

"W-what are you talking abouot? I already knew about Inuyasha and Maiyumi," Megumi said to them.

"Then what are you talking about?" Kyo asked.

"My cousin from America just showed up...Megan..."

A girl with short blond hair, dyed black at the bottom walked up. She had blue eyes, and something on her-oh wait, that was her chin...she wore a pair of jeans, and a black tank top that cut down too low...She had on pink eyeshadow, and red lipstick.

"Hello Megumi," Megan said in a preppish tone.

"Hello Megan," Megumi said in a grim tone.

"Hm...Megumi, Maiyumi, Megan...I can see how they're related..." Miroku said looking from Megumi to Maiyumi, to Megan.

"So when will uncle Miroshi and auntie Maiya show up?" Megan asked Megumi.

"I'm not sure, but when will uncle Mike, auntie Melissa, and cousin Mark be coming?" Megumi asked Megan.

"Wow, a family of M's...at least their last names are Oyama, and not starting with an M"

"No but our middle names do," Said both Megumi and Megan.

Everyone anime sweatdropped. Suddenly they heard a moan from Inuyasha's and Maiyumi's booth. Maiyumi was on the seat of the booth laying down, Inuyasha on top of her sucking on her neck.

"Megumi, aren't you going to do anything?!" Tohru asked angrily.

"Yes, this has happened before, many people do it here, which is quite a shame considering this is such a classy restaurant! They are tarnishing the name of Vietnamese culture!" Megumi walked up to them.

"Oh, hey Megumi," Maiyumi said directing her attention away from Inuyasha.

"Maiyumi, Inuyasha, get out. Don't make me have to tell you any more than once!" She said calmly.

"Oh fine, if you need to find us we'll be at home in my room," Maiyumi said. She took Inuyasha by the hand and walked out. Then she came back in and took her bra off the table.

"Wow, Megumi, I expected you to go balistic!" Miroku said.

"Yes, well my experience with Inuyasha has taught me that I am very fortunate to have people who care about me, and have friends who worry for me, even though I usedd to be a bitch," Megumi replied, "And thus, it leads to a new Megumi! A new personality, a new look! No more dressing up to impress guys, they're all usless, well, most of them." (aint that the truth...no ofense lol, but i'm making Megumi one of those independant, 'i dont need a guy to be happy' type...like me...hehe...read on...)

"Wow, I'm impressed," Tohru said, "But if you don't care anymore, than why don't you want people to know that you're a waitress?"

"Because, then it will cause me to lose my friends, they were already mad enough when I decided not to dress up," Megumi sighed wiping a booth.

"Well then they're not your friends," Miroku said.

"Yea, you can hang out with us, right?" Yuki suggested.

"Sure," everyomne else said.

"Thanks guys," Megumi smiled, "Hey, I get off of work soon, you guys wanna hang at my place?"

They soon finished they're meal nad then walked over to Megumi's house, Megan following them. They came up to a large house, that seemed mor of a mansion.

"If you guys are so rich then why do you need to get a job?" Sango asked Megumi.

"Because I like to be able to work for myself, I don't want someone to wait wait on me, hand and foot," Megumi said unlocking the door. They walked over to the elavator and Megumi pushed the number three out of twenty-three.

They followed Megumi all the way to her room, well, all but Megan who split to go to her own room. On her door was an engraved plaque that said Megumi Oyama, right beside her door was Maiyumi's room. Oh Joy. They went into her room to see that there was enough room to store up food for the army...for the next six years!!

She had a double king sized bed, a dresser, a desk, a walk in closet, she had EVERYTHING!! From a bed to a plasma screen TV with built in lava lamps on the side (idk if they exist) that had hook up to her labtop that had a webcam, microphone, wifi connection, dvd player...etc. (i want that kind of labtop).

Kagome, Tohru, Miroku, sAngo, Kyo, and Yuki gapped at everything she had.

"I know, this place is pretty big, but you get used to it when your home is a mansion," Megumi said taking off her raddy sweatshirt.

Suddenly there was a thump on the wall and a scream. "Quicker! Harder! Faster!!" was heard from the walls. then came a reply to tht voice saying, "Don't worry I'll do it so good that you'll keep wanting more!" There was another scream. Then a crash. Then a scream.

"Damn, why does her room have to be right next to mine?! I don't want to hear her and her boy toys fucking each others intestiines out!" Megumi said covering her head with a pillow.

"Boy Toys...?" They all looked at her.

She uncovered her head and looked at them, "That's right, there's more than one. She has men fucking her day and night, I'm suprised she hasn't gotten pregnant! there are like, six other guys! Let's see if I can name them...um...Koji Kamura...Hokimaru Yume...Yoshin Yande...Haiyo Inei...Itsuko Mayi...and...Shigure Sohma!"

A/N: ooh...Shigure...naughty naughty! now, as I was saying, since you were able to make it over seven in no time, how about trying to get to 15? no? well then too bad, cuz there will be no chapter until I get 15 reviews...and that doesn't include flames...so i need 7 non charred reviews...as in one of the reviews in my review page doesn't count. the only jerk who flamed me for the gayest reason. If you want to know what that reason is then PM me or give a an email adress.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yay, I got 15 reviews! now as promised, here is another chaoter! (honestly i wrote this before i had 15 so that way i could post it up right away!)

Chapter Six: Return to School and Secrets

"SHIGURE SOHMA?!" exclaimed Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Miroku, SAngo, and Kagome angrily.

"Um, yea, why?" Megumi asked them.

"Shigure is suppose to be doing confidential Zodiac work for Akito!" Kyo shouted slamming his fist into a dog plushie. The inside of the plushie came pouring out.

"Well he was here yesterday, it was the record for the loudest screaming of Maiyumi!"

"That's it, I'm going to go talk to Akito!" Kyo said storming out of the room.

"We should follow him to make sure that, that stupid cat doesn't get himself into trouble," Yuki said following Kyo, everyone following Yuki.

MAIN HOUSE

Kyo stomped over to Akito's room and pounded on the door. When there was no reply he kicked it down to see Akito and Shigure drinking tea.

"Hello Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, other people," Akito said not even looking up at them, "What brings you all here?"

"Like hell you don't know! Why the hell was that bastard Shigure fucking a whore like Maiyumi?!" Kyo screamed.

"Now if I told you I would be giving away the Zodiac business that he is on," Akito said sipping his (did I forget to mention that in this story he plays a male...for now...) tea.

"Well, why Maiyumi of all whore's?!" Kyo asked.

"She is a special whore," Shigure told them, "And best of all, she's a high school whore!"

Yuki and Kyo glared at him and said, "You sick peverted bastard!"

"Kyo, Yuki, in time you will discover what our plans are, but until then, know that what Shigure does with Oyama-san is all professional," Akito said pushing them all out of the room.

"Well that was a waste of time," Sango said.

"Kyo! Yuki! Tohru!" Momiji ran up to them, "Oh, hi Kagome, hi Sango, hi Miroku!"

"Momiji, don't you have homework to do?" Yuki asked him.

"Yea, but I wanted to say hi to Tohru!"

"Just go do your homework!" Kyo said hitting Momiji over the head.

"Tohru! Kyo's picking on me!" Momiji cried.

"Go away Momiji!" Kyo shouted.

"You just wanna hog her all to yourself! You live with her, your always around her, but I never get a chance!"

Getting annoyed, Yuki said, "Well Momiji, we just came here to talk to Akito, but now that we have, we are leaving,"

"Aw...well then I'll see you guys tommorrow!" Momiji said running off back to his room.

ONE MONTH AND THREE WEEKS LATER...

The last month and three weeks had just came and gone in the blink of an eye, as did Spring Break. Megumi had become close friends to Everyone, Sango and Miroku had just barley started to begin to french kiss, Kyo and Tohru were doing same but even better, Kagome and Yuki were becoming really close, and Inuyasha and Maiyumi...even more nastiness...

Everyone was really happy because they only had one week of school left before they were able to spend the last month together.

They had also visited the Feudal Era three times, once to bring Hachi back, the second to see the marrige of Kikyo and Sesshomaru, and third to see see the funeral of Kaede. Megan was still staying with Megumi, she was staying until the end of summer. Oh Joy.

Inuyasha, Maiyumi, Megumi, Megan, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo sat beneath a tree and ate lunch on a beautiful Sunday afternoon. Or, it was beautiful until Inuyasha, Maiyumi, and Megan destroyed it. Maiyumi and Megan both like Inuyashs, si they decided to share him...Now Both Megan and Maiyumi were on the ground half naked, Inuyasha touching both of them.

"Do you mind, we're eating!" Yuki said trying to concentrat on his food.

"Just ignore them, or try to," Sango said.

They continued to eat with ear plugs in their ears. Then suddenly Kagome shot up, her food flying everywhere. Everyone took out their earplugs.

"What's the matter?" Yuki asked her.

"Remember about one month and three weeks ago?"

"Yea," Everyone repliedd, or anyone who wasn't having sex in the park.

"Well, Sango here," She glared at Sango, "said we had four months until we had to leave, but at that time we only had three, so this entire time I thought that we had two months of Summer vacation with you guys!"

"Oops," Sango said innocently.

"Yea, oops is what I'll be saying, when I shove this chopstick down your esophagus!" Kagome shouted trying to get out of the grasp of Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, and Miroku who held her back.

"I'm Sorry! I suck at math!" Sango said. It seemed to calm Kagome down.

Kagome sat down, as well as all those who held her back. "Yes, you are failing math," Kagome said.

"You didn't have to agree with me," Sango said. everyone laughed.

NEXT DAY AT SCHOOL

Kagome sighed, "I never want this next month and week to end."

"Me niether," Sango and Miroku said.

"At least you don't have to go back to school, where your stupid friends are trying to hook you up with some kind of health freak!" Kagome said grimly.

"Yea, it's gonna really stink once you guys go back to Tokyo," Kyo said.

"Well Sango, Kohaku, Kirara, and I will be remaining with KAgome until we can find a place of our own to stay, but maybe then, we can stop by and visit you some time," Miroku said.

Tohru had a hard time swallowing her food. Her eyes started to swell with tears. She placed her chopsticks down and stood up. Then she walked away from the lunch table.

"Was it something I said?' Miroku asked comfuzzled. Sango and Kagome were equally comfuzzled. They looked at Yuki and Kyo, who only stared into their food sadly.

AFTER SCHOOL

Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo were still in their sad mood, and still Miroku, Kagome, and Sango did not know why. They all silently walked home. Inuyasha, Megumi, Maiyumi, and Megan had returned to the Oyama mansion. The walk back home was extremley akward(sp?).

They soon returned to Sohma house. Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo just walked into their rooms without saying a word.

"Do you guys know what could have happened?" Miroku asked.

"Well they all seemed to get pretty upset when you said after we went back to Tokyo that we would see them again," Kagome said.

"Maybe they know something that we shouldn't, something that we shouldn't figure out," Sango metion to them.

"Well we'll have to wait until that day comes, then we will truly know the reason to their sadness," Miroku said.

Then the three walked into the living room and did their homework. Kagome struggled with her English homework, Miroku struggled with his Chemistry homework, and Sango struggled with her MAth homework. They decided to help each other because Sango was excellent in English, Kagome was acing Chemistry, and Miroku was wonderful in Math.

As soon as they finished their homework they looked up to see if the three depressed teenagers were out of their rooms, but sadly they weren't. Since they had nothing to do Miroku decided to make some fish, Kagome made some rice and kun (viet sweet and spicy soup that you eat with rice), and Sango made some spaghetti.

Once they finished Kagome went and knocked on Yuki's door, Sango knocked on Kyo's door, and Miroku knocked on Tohru's door. They all came out of their rooms, somewhat back to normal, just slightly depressed is all. They all sat down at the table.

"So did you guys finish your homework?" Sango asked them.

"I did," Tohru said.

"As did I," Yuki replied.

"Nyeh," Kyo said, "I don't care if get my homework done or not."

"Yes, and then watch you end up repeating the eleventh grade," Yuki said.

Kyo started to steam out of his ears, but he was able to not say anything to get his but kicked. As soon as they finished their meal, and washed their dishes, Inuyasha came through the door.

"Guess who I just saw at the Oyama mansion," he said.

"What?" They asked him annoyed.

"As I was leaving I saw Shigure and Akito walking across the street, I would have said something, but I couldn't for some reason," Inuyasha explained, "Akito saw me, and when I looked back at him everything froze. My breathing became shallow and I couldn't move a muscle, it was like when he looked at me I became paralyzed."

Kyo and Yuki looked at eah other with a worried glance. Then out of nowhere Inuyasha bursted out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tohru asked him airheadidly.

"I can't believe you losers fell for that! It was all a prank!" Inuyasha fell to the ground laughing. Everybody immediatley became angry.

"Inuyasha a can't believe you! My mom always told me to be nice to everyone, but if you're not going to be nice to me or my friends then there's no point!" Tohru shouted angrily. Yuki and Kyo were shocked. They had never seen Tohru mad before.

"Whatever like I give a damn," Inuyasha said wiping away his tears of laughter. Then he walked into his room.

ONE WEEK LATER

The bell to the highschool rung, alerting everyone that school was over. Suddenly from inside there were shouts of joy. The door to the highschool bursted open and every single person, student and faculty, ran out of the school cheering. It was finally ther end of the year, and now it was time for summer vacation! Everyone rushed out of the school, well, all but Yuki, Kyo, Tohru, Miroku, Sango, and Kagome, those who wanted the lasted few weeks to last.

"So what shall we do before we return to Tokyo?" Kagome asked them.

"Well we could go to the beach, and visit the Feudal Era, oh, and I heard that there is going to be a party tonight at the Oyama mansion, Maiyumi is throwing it to celebrate having a great summer, and she said anyone can come," Tohru said.

"I say we go to that party, we have nothing better to do," Kyo said.

"Oh please, you know you just want to get free food," Yuki said.

"Well who can blame him?" Miroku asked, "There is nothing better than free food, that's one of the best things of going too parties!"

"Well as long as we promise not to drink, not even the slightest drop of alcohol will touch our taste buds," Sango said.

"agreed," they all said. They walked back to the Sohma house and got changed for the party which started at 6:00 PM, and it was currently 4:50 (that's what it says in my clock).

TOHRU'S ROOM

Tohru borrowed a black tank top from Sango and wore an orange miniskirt (it's as long as the school uniform skirt). She did her hair in the normal fashion but used the ribbon that Yuki gave her for white day in the previous year. she put on some clear lipgloss and tangerine eye shadow. She wore orange one inch heels and a slight tint of blush.

Sango wore a black tubetop and a pair of jean shorts that had a red flower sewed into the right pocket to her hip. She her hair completley down then went to the mirror to apply her make up. She noticed that her hair had grown longer, so she pushed her bangs aside. She applied her usual eyeshadow and then put on some clear lipgloss.

Kagome wore a white tanktop that had one strap fat, the other skinny, and a pair of black jeans, which were faded at the knees. Her hair draped over her shoulders, and now it was almost as long as Kikyo's hair. She pulled her hair into a high pony tail, some strands hanging down. She put on some blakc eyeshadow and clear lipgloss.

They walked out of Tohru's room and saw the boys waiting for them in the living room. Kyo had on his normal blue T-shirt, which Tohru had sewn back together after Kagura had ripped it (in the episode when they first meet Kagura), and his brown baggy pants (ok, he's just wearing what he wore when Kagura first showed up...before she messed it up...lol). Yuki had on a black T-shirt he borrowed from Kyo and a pair of faded jeans (it's hard to imagine huh?). Miroku had his hair in the usual pony tail and wore a purple T-shirt and black jeans.

They looked up directions to her house on mapquest and then printed them. Then they just walked to her house, which was only a few blocks away. They walked up to the Oyama mansion and saw lights flashing, and heard music thumping everywhere. The door was also wide open, and there was a banner that read, 'Come on in, Anyone is Welcome!.'

They walked inside and saw jocks, geeks, goths, sluts, players, you name it! On the wall was a map that showed what was wear. Food, alcohol, and what not was on the first floor, which they were currently on, Dancing was on the second floor, sexual business was on the third floor, games were on the fourth floor, and you could only go to the fith floor to use the bathrooms. It also said that no one goes beyone the fith floor, and that if they try to they will get thrown out the window by security.

"Let's get some food first," Kyo said walking into the kitchen. They all followed him and saw Megumi standing there eating some Spring rolls.

"Hey guys, glad to see that you came," Megumi said handing them each a spring roll, "I was getting so lonely, all my fake friends don't speak since they found out about my job as a waitress."

"Well then who cares about them!" Kagome said biting into the spring roll, "Oh, did you make these spring rolls? Their delicious!"

"Yea, well, I told my sister that if she was going to have a party I got to choose what kind of food to get, She wanted to get some fast food. But since some people do like fast food I got some," Megumi said pointing over to a table covered in fast food.

They all finished eating the they entered the crowded elavator. Tohru managed to get through the crowd to push the button to go to the second floor. Within seconds they arrived to see drunk teenagers dancing, two of them being Maiyumi and Inuyasha. The six exited the elavator.

"Wow, this is a pretty good song," Sango said satrting to dance. Miroku and KAgome soon joined her in dancing. Then Tohru started to dance, so Yuki did too. Then out of no where KYo started to break dance (can you imagine that? I can't).

After they were all exhausted from dancing they went back down the first floor to get some soda's. Kagome reached for a can of unopened Sprite on the table, but so did someone else. Their hands touched, then both withdrew. Kagome looked up, her eyes widening.

"Oh, Hello Kagome! What are you doing here? Your Grandpa said that you had a rare case of poisoness warts," said the all too familiar voice.

Then Sango walked to KAgome's side and took the Sprite off the table, "Hey KAgome, who's this?"

"I am Hojo Akitokie, I am a friend of KAgome's from Tokyo, who are you?" Hojo asked (o god the health nut)

"I am Sango, I'm Kagome's friend also from Tokyo," SAngo said.

"Oh really? I've never seen you around," Hojo said. Then he turned back to Kagome, "So what bring you out all the way Kyoto?" (idk where they are, so I'm just gonna say Kyoto, if you know where the setting is plz tell me)

"Um, I'm visiting a friend," Kagome said.

"Well why weren't you at school?"

"I was here, visiting a friend."

"For six months?"

"Yes."

"Why such a long time?"

"Because."

"Why didn't you call or anything?"

"I didn't remember to."

"Why didn't you come and visit for Christmas?"

"Because I was here."

"But what about visiting your family?"

"I did the day after Christmas," Kagome said getting slightly annoyed (I would've just said shut the F up)

"Why didn't you come see us then?"

"Because that wasn't my top priority."

"Why?"

"I was too busy visiting my relatives and long distant friends in Tokyo."

"So we weren't important enough?"

"I never said that."

"You never denied it."

Luckily for Kagome, Miroku, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo came up to them. Miroku asked them, "Hey guys, who's your friend?"

Before Hojo could sayu anything Kagome said, "Miroku, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, this is Hojo. Hojo this is Miroku, Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo, well it was nice catching up with you, bye Hojo!"

They tried to walk away from the acursed health nut, when he said, "Wait, I want to know more about you guys!" So he took them up to the top floor.

"Were not aloud up here," Tohru told him when they exited the elavator.

"If you're with me you are," Hojo said, "I'm related to the Oyama's, my father was Miroshi Oyama's cousin-in-law twice removed."

They all found a seat in a large room.

"So, why are you in Kyoto?" Yuki asked Hojo.

"I'm here so I could come to the party. So how do you know KAgome?" Hojo asked them all.

"Um, we asked KAgome, Sango, and Miroku if they wanted to try to transfer to Kaiwaia for six months and they accepted," Yuki said making it up as he went along.

"That doesn't explain how you knew them to invite them over to Kyoto."

"Uh, we met...a few years back," Tohru said.

"How?"

"Um, well I used to live in Tokyo...and then I was playing in the park...and then I ran into KAgome...I introduced her to my friends...she introduced me to her's...and then when there was an opening for exchange students...we invited Kagome, Sango, and Miroku," Tohru said.

"And how did you two meet KAgome?" Hojo asked Sango and Miroku.

"Well I met her when I got into a misunderstanding with another friend of mine, and she was that person's friend, and then she helped straighten things out, and then we became friends," sango said trying to leave out the parts with demons involved.

"I met her also in a misunderstanding, I was despereat for uh...money, so I could help my ill family, so I had stolen her money, but then we came to an understanding and then became friends," Miroku said replacing the Shikon no Tama and money.

"So who was this friend that KAgome knew?"

"He was our cousin," Kyo said, "Inuyasha Sohma, Tohru introduced her to him when they first met."

"So KAgome," Hojo said staring at her, "Where have you been staying?"

"With a friend," she replied.

"Which friend?"

"Why does it matter?"

"It's very impolite to answer a question with a question!"

"Do you really think that I care?"

"You should."

"Well I don't."

Hojo turned to Miroku and Sango, "So where have you two been staying?"

"In a place," Sango replied.

Knowing they weren't going to give him a straight answer he examined them. Then he notice quite a few things. The piercings Miroku had, the hair color of Kyo, and the pink stone/useless Shikon no Tama/Diamond/purple stone/shells around Kagome's neck.

"My Kagome, you sure do have a lot of necklaces," Hojo said suspiciously.

"Yea, well, this pink stone is from Yuki, this pink orb is from my friend Kikyo, this diamond one is from my friend Shippo, this purple stone is from my friend Kouga, and these shells are from Yuki."

"Two necklaces from Yuki?" Hojo gave Yuki a look, "If I didn't know any better I would say you two are dating."

"We are," Kagome said.

"WHAT?! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"What about you? I never had any feelings for you except for annoyance," KAgome said standing up, raising her fist to his face.

"Security!"

OUTSIDE AT THE POOL

The Oyama also had a pool, and there were a lot of people in it, the pool was so big it was like a lake! They looked up and then they ran out of the pool. Just in time too, cause right at that moment Yuki, Sango, KAgome, Miroku, Kyo, and Tohru came falling from the top story and splashing into the pool.

Sango swam to the top and gasped for air. Then Kagome popped up, then Tohru, Then Yuki, then Miroku. They looked around to see where Kyo was. Suddenly an orange blur came shooting out of the pool.

Megumi ran ouit to them and handed them some towels. Once they were all dry they decided to return to the Sohma house.

SOHMA HOUSE

The six stayed on the roof looking at the stars. Miroku layed down, Sango laying her head on his chest, Yuki and KAgome also laying down, sharing a blaket, and Kyo sitting up with Tohru leaning her head on his shoulder, his head on her's.

Kagome sighed adn said, "I never want this month to end," without knowing the impact they had on Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo. All three began to remember the dday they were going to meet everybody.

FLASHBACK

_Akito and Shigure told Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo of their plans (Akito was beginning to befriend Tohru). _

_"Akito, are you sure it will be safe to have them know our secret?" Yuki asked._

_"Yes I am sure. Higurashi-san seemed very serious over the phone. I expect that she will want to accompany the Hanyou, and possibly even more people will come," Akito replied._

_"But what if they tell somebody else?!" Kyo exclaimed angrily._

_"Not a problem, for once Shigure returns, I will have a small chat with Higurashi-san and the Hanyou."_

_"By little talk, do you mean..." Tohru trailed off._

_"Yes, I will have Hatori wipe out their memories."_

_"And what if there are certain things they need to remember?" Yuki asked._

_"Then we will leave those memories be. All that they will remember is that they came to your school for an exchange program, when you guys first meet, and whenever you spent so and so together. And if there are other things you wish for them to remember, all but that they stayed with you and that your part of the Zodiac, then we may let those memories remain, so create a list without their knowing," Akito said._

END OF FLASHBACK

And so far on the list that the three had made was to remember everyone they met, remeber spending Christmas with them, remembering when they went to the Feudal Era, when they used the Shikon no Tama, Miroku proposed to Sango, and that Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru were their friends.

Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru looked at each other, all three having the same pain in their hearts. Yuki whispered back, "I never want this to end either."

A/N: Yay i got my reviews hehe! anyway, sry this chapter was so short. Next chapter is the final chapter! But the day I post the last chapter I will also post the sequel! and in the last chapter there will be a preview of Chapter one of the sequel (im not giving out the name of it!) And by the way, if you hadn't already noticed but, Yuki and Kagome are kinda the main characters cuz their a couple across anime, and so it will hurt them the most (inuyasha nad maiyumi do not count and you'll know why next chapter) so if you wanna see the next chapter then i will need another five reviews plz! there's also a surprise shock in the end, something is not as it seems...AND NO THEY DON'T MIRACULOUSLY REMEMBER EACH OTHER, THIS STORY HAS A SAD ENDING, BUT THE SEQUEL HAS A HAPPY ONE!

tip: Don't expect a happy ending

tip: I honestly hope you cry cuz the next chapter is a sad one

tip: R

tip: E

tip: V

tip: I

tip: E

tip: W

tip: !!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sigh this is it. THE LAST CHAPTER!!

Chapter Seven-Last Chapter: Memories of You

Two weeks had passed by, and now they only had two more weeks before Kagome, Miroku, and Sango had to return to Tokyo, oh, and Inuyasha. Throughout that time, they had gone to the beach, seen movies, and prepared for Miroku and Sango's wedding, which was only in one more week! Right now they are currently preparing for the wedding, which will take place on the beach.

"Sango, aren't you excited?" Tohru asked her friend, "You're getting married!"

"Yes, but now I'm a nervous wreck!" Sango replied shaking.

"You have nothing to worry about!" KAgome told her.

"I know, it's just that I'm so worried!"

"Well just take your mind off of Miroku, and make up your portion of the guest list," Tohru said handing her the list.

"Let's see...so far we have Kagome, Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, Hanajima, Uotani (er they got "returned early" explelled lol), Megumi, Mrs. Higurashi, Souta, and KAgome's grandfather...I'll add on Kohaku, Mushin, Hachi, Kikyo, Sesshomaru, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Shippo, Rin, Haru, Momiji, adn Kagura," Sango said writing down the names.

"Wait, you guys invited my family?!" Kagome asked.

"Yea, we thought, they've always been so nice to us so might as well invite them!"

"But what if they figure out the Kyo and Yuki's secret?"

Sango dropped her pencil and turned to Kagome, "You haven't told your famoly that you're dating a boy who's family is cursed?!"

"No, Akito told me not to! Over the phone he said..."

FLASHBACK

_"Higurashi-san this is Akito Sohma, I happen to know that you know a hanyou by the name Inuyasha. I would like to meet him," Akito's voice said over the phone._

_"How do you know Inuyasha, and what reason do you need him?" Kagome asked in a dangerous whisper._

_"Please, save all of your questions until Shigure and I come to meet you, that is if you would tell me your adress."_

_Kagome told Akito her adress._

_"One more thing Higurashi-san," Akito said._

_"Yes, what is it?"_

_"Do not mention this to your family, we will be there in a few days. In fact, we will tell you something when we meet you, do not tell anyone."_

_"What is it that I shouldn't tell?"_

_"You'll know right when you hear it, Goodbye Higurashi-san."_

_"Wait-!"_

_Beep Beep Beep...The number you have called is invalid. Please hang up an-_

_"Shut up bitch," KAgome said slamming the phone in the receiver._

END OF FLASH BACK

"Oh...So then do you think that we shouldn't invite your family?" Sango asked.

"Yes, I do," Kagome said.

"Ok, then I'll tell Miroku," Sango said crossing off the Higurashi family (except KAgome)

"Tell me what?" Miroku's head asked when it popped through the door. Kagome walked up to the door and closed it on his neck. Then he choked out, "gho-k! I soay! (OK! I'm sorry!)" with his eyes bulging out.

Kagome opened the door. He walked in and sat down on the floor, "There is such a thing called telling me to leave," Miroku said rubbing his neck while glaring at Kagome.

"And there's such a thing as knocking," Sango replied before Kagome could, "And what I was going to tell you was is that we have to cross off Kagome's family so we don't risk them discovering the Sohma's secret."

"They don't know?" Miroku asked looking at Kagome.

"I am not about to go through this again," Kagome said dully.

"Please??" Miroku did a cute chibi puppy face

"Ugh, long story short, Akito told me not to," Kagome said getting annoyed.

"Ah, I see," Miroku said nodding.

"Oh, and Miroku, next time you eavsdrop on us, and stick your head through that door I will step on it adn then kick it so your head is in between where the door and wall meets, and then slam the door continuously on your head," Kagome whispered in a dangerous tone.

Miroku rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Ok, sure you will."

TWO DAYS LATER

"Miroku said that for food we should make home made meals," Sango told Tohru and KAgome in Tohru's room.

Suddenly Miroku's head popped through the door for a second time and said, "I heard my name what's going on?"

Kagome glared at the head and stood up. Miroku's head was about three feet from the floor, key word: was. Kagome stomped on his head, then kicked him in the face. His head was in the gap from where the door would meet the wall. Miroku gulped. Kagome grabbed the door knob and slammed the door against Miroku's head continuously until he screamed mercy. Lucky for Miroku, he had a hard head, so he only ended up with a couple of bruises.

The three girls and injured Miroku walked out into the living room to see Kyo, Yuki, and Megumi waiting for them. Todasy they were going to the beach to help set things up, the wedding was in five days, on a Sunday. From the wedding, their honeymoon would be one week, and accompaning them on that honeymoon was Kyo, Yuki, Kagome, Tohru, and Megumi. Yuki and Momiji decided to treat them to going to the Sohma's hotspring. After the week at the hot springs Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha would have to return to Tokyo.

Yuki wore a white T-shirt and blue faded jeans. Kyo wore a black T-shirt and blue faded jeans. Miroku wore a purple T-shirt and black faded jeans.

Kagome wore her black off-the-shoulders tank top (chapter 2) adn a pair of jean shorts with a white flower sewed onto the right pocket. Tohru wore an orange off-the-shoulders tank top adn a pair of jean short with a yellow flower sewed into the right pocket. Sango wore a maroon off the shoulder tank top and her jean shorts with the red flower sewn into the right pocket (chapter 6). Megumi wore a white off the shoulders tank top and a pair of jean shorts with a black flower sewed into the right pocket (the complete opposite of Kagome)

AT THE BEACH

Yuki, Kyo, and Miroku set up the arch which was made out of brances, vines, and leaves. Underneath the arch was a small wooden podium, where Mushin would wed Miroku and Sango (is that how it goes cuz i've never been to a wedding...well, i have but i didn't understand what was going on). leading to the arch were tiki-torches. Also, instead of the normal wedding, Sango had two bride's maid, and Miroku had two best men. The two brides maids were KAgome and Tohru, and the best men were Yuki and Kyo. Shippo was the ring bearer, and Rin was the flower girl.

Kagome, Sango, Tohru, and Megumi set up the tables, seats, and tiki torches. Thanks to the Sohma's, they were able to reserved the beach for the week, so there was nobody there.

It was about six o clock in the evening, and the sun was beginning to set. Since they were all finished they decided to take a quick dip in the ocean. They all walked over to the ocean and felt the waves wash away all their worries. They knew they had to make the best of the next twelve days, because that was all they had left.

FIVE DAYS LATER

The next five days seemed to disappear to the seven teenagers as they prepared for Miroku and Sango's wedding, but soon enough, the time had come, and it was only an hour until the reception began. Kagome and Miroku (Sango had to stay behind to do some work) went to the Feudal Era and broought back Kohaku, Sesshomaru, Kikyo, Koouga, ginta, Hakaku, Rin, Hachi, Mushin, and Shippo. Then they just rode back to Kyoto on Hachi.

After Haru and Momiji arrived, along with Hatori, Kagome, Megumi, and Tohru began to serve the rice, shrimp, pho, and sushi. After thirty minutes, the japanese lantern above the guests lit. Kagome, Tohru, Kikyo, Kyo, Yuki, and Sesshomaru came out. The girls wearing Kimono's, and then men wearing robes. There were two rows of tiki torches, three in each row, that lead right to the arch. Each person walked to a torch, girls on the left, men on the right, and lit it, illuminating the night sky. Then Mushin walked out and down the sandy aisle. He stoode behind the podium.

Miroku walked out in his robes and stood beside Yuki, and to the left side of the podium. The gentle sound of a flute began to play. Rin walked down the aisle in her own kimono. She held a small basket adn threw rose petals and sakura blossoms into the air. They gently floated down as Sango came walking down the aisle in her wedding Kimono. She walked over and stood beside Kagome, to the right of the podium.

Mushin cleared his throat, "We are gathered here today to bond this man and woman in holy matramony. I believe that both of them have written the own vowels."

Miroku began first, "Sango, when I first met you, I knew there was an attraction between us. I was a lecher, but I knew my limits. And I know that when I first saw you, I was in love. When I discovered my curse of the wind tunnel, I was unsure if any woman would love me. I prayed to Buddah, and then you answered my prayers, you brought happiness into my life. You showed me that even with my curse, I could still be loved, and you were another reason that motivated me to ridding myself of the Kazaana. I want to thank you Sango, for everything you've shown me. And I swear that I will protect you. If you were to die of a disease, I would switch spots with you in the blink of an eye. I would sacrifice anything for you Sango, and this is my way of showing you. I love you Sango."

"Miroku, when I first met you, I too thought that there was something between us, but I never believed it because of your actions towards me, but now I know they were out of love. When Kohaku first became possessed with Naraku, I never thought I would be able to find happiness, and then I met you. Even though you have done things to hurt me, I still want to thank you, you're the only person I could really open up to (Kagome coughed). When you first proposed to me, I was afraid, and I actually considered meaning what I said when I said no, but I'm glad I said yes. If I could do anything to repay you for all the things you've done for me, I would do any in a heart beat. I love you too Miroku," Sango said lookinbg into Miroku's eyes.

Then a teary Mushin spoke once more, "Does any person think that these two wonderful people do not belong together, if so, then die or forever hold you silence." No one spoke, "Good. Now, where are the rings?"

Shippo scrambled up from his seat holding a pillow twice his size that held two golden rings. Miroku placed Sango's ring on, vice versa. Then Mushin said, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Sango slung her arms around Miroku's neck, Miroku wrapped his arms around her waist. They closed the space in between them with a passionette(sp?) kiss. When they pulled apart everyone cheered. Miroku and Sango walked down the aisle, hand in hand. The flute music continued to play as they danced.

Yuki walked up to Kagome and then asked, "Would you care to dance miss?" Kagome smiled and took his hand and followed him to the dance floor. Then after that Kyo asked Tohru to dance, and then Sesshomaru asked Kikyo to dance. Then everybody got together and began to dance. After that Miroku and Sango cut the wedding cake and gave a slice to everyone there.

After the wedding was over, everyone but Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Yuki, Tohru, and Kyo left, Kagome brought everyone back to the Feudal Era then came back. The six cleaned up the wedding decorations then layed a blanket down on the sand, and layed down.

"So how does it feeled to be a married woman?" Kagome asked Sango.

"Ask Kikyo, she's been throught the same thing," Sango said inhaling the salty air.

THE NEXT DAY

Sango, Miroku, Yuki, Momiji, Haru, Kagome, Kyo, Tohru, and MEgumi sat in a private bus on their way to the Sohma's hot spring. They soon arrived and exited the bus. Once they walked in they saw Ritsu's mother.

"Hello young master Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Haru," She said, "And hello miss Tohru, who are your friends?"

"This is Sango, this is Kagome, this is Megumi, and this is Megumi," Tohru told her.

"I see, so shall I prepare two rooms, one for women, one for men?" Ritsu's mother asked.

"Actually, could you prepare three rooms? Kagome, Megumi, and I will stay in one, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and Haru will stay in another, and Miroku and Sango will stay in the last," Tohru explained.

"...A boy...and a girl...in the same room...YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELF SANGO AND MIROKU!! ESPECIALLY YOU MIROKU-SAN!! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK TO STAY IN THE SAME ROOM AS A YOUNG WOMAN?!"

"Um...because we just got married...and this is sort of like out honeymoon..." Miroku said.

"Th-this is your honey moon? HOW CAN YOU TWO BE MARRIED AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE?!"

"Because from where we're from you can get married when your around age thirteen..." Sango said.

"Oh, I see, then I shall go prepare a third room, until them feel free to visit the hot springs," Ritsu's mom said walking away.

SOMEWHERE ELSE

Just like the last time that they were there, Kyo and Yuki were playing ping pong, and again Kyo kept losing and losing his temper.

"You stupid cat, how many time do I have to explain that the ball has to hit the table?" Yuki said to Kyo.

"SHUT UP!"

"Hey! Don't yell at Yuki just because you can't follow the rules!" Haru said.

"It's not my fault he's so infuriating!!" Kyo yelled at Haru.

"Leave Yuki and Haru alone!" Kagome said stepping in. Haru gave her a funny look. "What?" Kagome asked when she noticed him looking at her.

"So you like Yuki too..." He said in thought.

"Huh?" Kagome was completley confused.

"Yuki was Haru's first love," Tohru explained. Kagome's eyes widened. The color drained out of her, right before she fell over like a rigid board. Suddenly the door opened revealing Ritsu's mom.

"You have some guests," She said before sliding out of the room.

Three people walked in. One was Hatori, and the other two were Inuyasha and Maiyumi!!

"Hey Hari, what are you doing here?" Momiji asked.

"I am just here to drop off Inuyasha, Maiyumi, and all the belongings of Miroku, Kagome, and Sango. Once this week ends we must return Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha to Tokyo immediatley," Hatori said, "I have left your belongings in your rooms. I must leave now, I will see you once the week ends."

Hatori left and Inuyasha and Maiyumi came in.

"Gee, thanks for inviting us to the spa!" Maiyumi said.

"Your completely welcome," Momiji said bitterly (hard to imagine).

"Hey Miroku, why didn't you invite us to the wedding?" Inuyasha asked.

"I considered making you my best man, but then I thought, oh wait, then he'll bring that stupid Maiyumi, and then she'll make our wedding all about her," Miroku replied dully.

"Well hello, everything should be about me!" Maiyumi said, "I am awsome! Why shouldn't everything be about me?"

"I would explain, but then we would be wasting the entire week," Kagome said. Inuyasha glared at Kagome.

"Hey Maiyumi, do you think your mom will let you come live in Tokyo with us?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome, Sango, and Miroku looked at him with a 'what-the-fuck' kind of look. "Us?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, since I have no reason to return to the Feudal Era I'm gonna stay with you at your house," Inuyasha said, "Just like Miroku and Sango."

"Miroku and Sango are actually welcome at my house, and they don't go inviting themselves, or anyone else!"

"Well too bad 'cause were staying in your house!" Maiyumi said.

"Hm...you know...it's been a while since I've done this...Inuyasha...SIT!!"

Inuyasha flew face flat into the ground.

"I missed doing that!" KAgome said smiling, "I missed it so much that I'm going to keep doing it! Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, am I missing something...? Oh yea, SIT!" Inuyasha went deeper into the ground everytime she said sit.

Inuyasha raised his face from the ground, "You bitch!" He stood up and ran to attack Kagome. Kagome didn't see it coming, and didn't have anytime to react. But what happened was beyond Kagome's imagination. Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her out the window. KAgome flew so far that she was lucky that she landed in the hot springs. Not expecting to land there, she had no time to gasp for breath.

Kagome plunged into the hot water, and screamed under water, losing all the air in her body. _'So is this how it ends for me..?'_ Kagome thought before she fell into the darkness of unconciousness.

* * *

Kagome's eyes cracked open. She looked around her surrounding to see that she was in her room at the hot springs. She sat up, only to feel a pain in her chest. She felt something warm on her hand. She looked over and saw the Yuki was beside her, and was holding her hand. Kagome smiled slightly. She shook Yuki lightly, waking him up.

"Kagome, you're alright!" He said happily.

"Yup, so how long was I unconscious?" Kagome asked him.

"Four days," Yuki replied.

"FOUR DAYS?! Oh My god, I must have gotten everybody worried!"

"Yea, but I told them to go enjoy the rest of their time at the spa, and that I would look after you," Yuki said smiling.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I made you waste four days!"

"It's not your fault, if anyone were to be at fault it would be Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled, "You're the best." Kagome kissed him on the lips. The kiss only lasted for a about ten seconds. It would have lasted longer but Sango, Tohru, Miroku, Kyo, Momiji, Haru, Ritsu's mom, Megumi, and Hatori came in.

"Kagome! You're alright!" Sango and Tohru hugged Kagome. Everybody gave her a card. Then Hatori came up to her and checked the temperature on her forhead.

"Your temperature is back to normal, so I believe I will be able to return to the main house now," Hatori said. He picked up his jacket and walked out the door.

"What was Hatori doing here?" Kagome asked.

"Well when you blacked out we called Hari since he is a doctor," Momiji said.

"Can you guys tell me what happened?"

FLASHBACK

_Inuyasha had just thrown Kagome out the window. On first instinct Yuki jumped out the window and dived into the hot spring. Everyone but Inuyasha, and Maiyumi followed. Several minutes later Yuki reappeared carrying the unconscious Kagome._

_"Haru, go call Hatori," Yuki said laying Kagome down in the grass. Tohru and Sango kneeled down beside Kagome._

_"What do you need us to do?" Sango asked._

_"Uh, push down below her ribs to get the water out of her lungs (??)," Yuki said._

_Sango did as Yuki told her to. Soon water came sputing out of Kagome's mouth. Yuki raised his hand above KAgome's nose and mouth._

_"She's alive, but barley," Yuki said. Kyo kneeled down beside him and listened to her breathing patterns._

_"She doesn't have enough oxygen," Kyo said, "The only way to keep her alive is if you can some how magically insert a tube of some sort and send oxygen into her lungs, or one of us have to give her mouth to mouth precipitation(??)."_

_Everybody looked at Yuki. He nodded. He tilted KAgome's head back, pinched her nose, covered her mouth with his own and blew (that is how it goes right??). Yuki sat up again adn then raised his hand over her again. She was breathing easier now. Kyo listened to her breathing pattern again. Now her breathing was back to normal, or what ever was considered normal for a person who just almost died. _

_Soon Hatori came and took over._

END OF FLASHBACK

Kagome was silent and blushing, as well as Yuki.

"Well, I'm glad I'm alive," Kagome said. Then Tohru ran out of the room and came back with some rice balls.

TWO DAYS LATER

Sadly, today was the day that Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku returned to Tokyo. Soon a black limo pulled up to the front of the Hot Springs. The chauffer came and opened the door for them. They enter the limo and saw Akito, Shigure, adn Hatori.

Tohru sat quietly, her eyes starting to tear up. She felt a pain in her neck as she held the tears back. Then when her tears rolled down, she covered it up with a fake yawn. Within a few awkward hours they arrived in Tokyo, and were almost at the Higurashi Shrine. That was when Akito decided to speak up.

"So did you guys enjoy your time with Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru?" He asked.

"Um, yes, we did," Kagome replied.

"Oh, well then it is such a shame," He said.

"Why is that?" Sango asked.

Akito raised his arm and pushed a button which was on the ceiling of the limo. Suddenly straps flew over everybody, restraining all of them from movement.

"Because now, you are going to lose your memories, or most of it," Akito said. He took a piece of paper out of Yuki's pocket and handed it to Hatori.

Hatori read over the list. Then he kneeled before Inuyasha, Sango, Kagome, and Miroku. He raised his hands to Sango and Miroku's forheads. Soon their eyes seemed lifless, then they returned to normal. Then they fell asleep.

"Kagome, I hope that one day that we will all meet again," Yuki said to her, a tear rolling down his cheek.

Hatori put his hand on Inuyasha's forhead.

"I do too..." Kagome said

Hatori put his hand on KAgome's forhead.

"I want my memories of everyone to last..."

Just as Kagome passed out, Yuki heard her whisper three words...

"Memories...of you..."

Kagome and Inuyasha's head dropped. Inuyasha returned to his hanyou self. Tohru began to cry even more. Kyo had tears starting to form. Yuki just bowed his head, little water drops staining his pants as they fell from his eyes.

Akito pushed another button, and everyone's seat belt returned to normal. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha sat up. They looked around in their surroundings and saw, not their best friends, but classmates who had given them a ride home to Tokyo.

"Um...thank you...uh..." Kagome said turning to Akito, not remembering his name.

"Akito," he said.

"Thank you Akito," Sango said.

"And, uh, maybe we'll see you guys later?" Miroku said to Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru. He didn't remember their names either.

The limo stopped in front of Higurashi shrine.

"Well, this is our stop, it was nice going to school with you..." Inuyasha said hesitantly. He opened the car door and exited. Sango and Miroku followed him.

Just as Kagome left the car she could have sworn she heard somebody say something, but wasn't sure who.

Yuki silently whispered, "Memoris of You..."

HIGURASHI SHRINE

Kagome walked up the steps and joined her friends at the top. They all watched as the limo drove away.

"So...You got married...and Kikyo got married..." Kagome said.

"And Kikyo finished the jewel," Sango said.

"And the well is open to us," Miroku said.

"I don't remember any of that," Inuyasha said.

"I don't know why, but I can't help but feel that there's something that we should all remember, something important," Kagome said clutching the pink stone Yuki had given to her for homecoming.

"Yea..." Everyone else agreed. They all walked into Kagome's house.

FEUDAL ERA (story isn't over)

Deep in Inuyasha's forest, Naraku was burned and burried. there was a stone table where his ashes lay. It read, 'Here lies Naraku the gay ass mother fucker. He was a terrible man. We will not miss him. Do Not Rest In Peace Mother Fucker.' Suddenly a charred hand sprung from the ground. It dug it's way out. Soon, Onigumo stood alive, adn wanting revenge...

A/N: Sigh, It's over...I feel like crying!! So, yep, Onigumo's alive, and we all know who he's after...you dont? coughKikyocough. Now here is a part from the next chapter of Kagome Sohma!! Not the whole chapter or begginning, just a small something to get you hooked. lol, enjoy, and remember to review!

SOMEWHERE IN THE FIRST CHAPTER OF KAGOME SOHMA

Kagome walked into Sohma Inc. She went into the elavator, and on her way, she saw a blond haired woman. She had bright blue eyes.

The woman's eyes widened. She gasped adn whispered, "Kagome..." Although, KAgome didn't hear her.

Kagome entered the elavator and pushed the button with a 6 on it. Soon a small ding was heared, alertinbg her that she had arrived at the sixth floor. She went up to a woman's desk.

"Hi, I'm here for the job interview," Kagome said.

The blond woman looked up. This woman was obviously a whore. She handed her a pin the had a number 52 on it, then she pointed over to a waiting area, where there were about 51 other girls waiting.

YUKI'S OFFICE

Yuki sighed heavily after number 50 left. It had been Seven years since he had seen her. He reached out adn grabbed a photograph off his desk. It was of his girlfriend from seven year's ago, a picture from when he was seventeen. It was of Kagome Higurashi.

A knock on the door was heard, adn then a woman's voice said, "Yuki, number 51 is ready."

"Send her in," Yuki said. The door opened and a girl with short brown hair walked in.

"Hi, my name is Kumiko Hiaru, I'm twenty three years old, and the reason I want this job is because I really want to be near you..." Suddenly Yuki felt a hand slide up his leg.

"Ok, NEXT!" Yuki shouted standing up.

Kumiko walked out and in walked number 52. She had long brown wavy hair and brown eyes. She wore a lavender women's suit.

WAITING ROOM

KAgome sat quietly as number 51 entered. She looked around and realized that she was the last person there. suddenly number 51 ran out of Yuki Sohma's office. _'Yuki Sohma...why does that sound so...familiar?' _Kagome thought. She suddenly felt an ache in her heart. Then a brown haired woman walked up to her. She had big blue eyes. Kagome felt something stab through her heart as she looked at the woman.

"Hello I am Tohru Honda, Yuki will see you now," Tohru said. She looked at the person she was talking to and gasped. Kagome noticed this, but ignored it. She walked into Yuki's office and closed the door. She took a seat across from Yuki.

"Hello Sohma-sama, I am Kagome Higurashi, I am twenty four years old. I want this job because I am in serious need of money," Kagome said.

"Um, excuse me, did you say...Kagome...Higurashi...?" Yuki asked, his voice cracking.

"Um...Yes..."

"Did you just come from Tokyo...?"

"Yes."

"Do you know a Sango, Miroku, or Inuyasha?"

Kagome's expression suddenly turned serious, "How do you know of them?" She whispered dangerously.

"Oh my god..." Yuki bowed his head. Kagome saw water fall from his face and onto a frame layed down so you couldn't see the picture.

Kagome stood up and put her hand on his shoulder, "Sohma-sama, are you alright?"

Yuki looked up at Kagome and suddenly saw a flash of his old girlfriend. The two women looked exactly alike, knew the same people, came from the same place, had the same name, so it could only mean one thing. His girlfriend from seven years ago was back!

Yuki smiled and nodded, "Yes...I am alright...now..." He walked around his desk and hugged Kagome.

Kagome gasped, "Um...Sohma-sama...I don't feel very comfortable in this position..."

Yuki pulled away from KAgome and looked into her eyes. He also took noticed that now she only wore three necklaces, the purple stone from Kouga, the diamond from from Shippo, and the shells he had given her. He shook his head and sighed.

"You really don't remember..." Yuki fell to his knees and silently cried into his hands.

Suddenly Tohru came in, with the blond woman from the elavator with her.

"Yuki, what's the matter?" Tohru asked him. Yuki just shook his head. Tohru looked up and saw KAgome standing there. Tohru bursted into tears and hugged KAgome, Kagome having no idea what was going on...

A/n: So did you enjoy that little preview? yes? well then go read KAgome Sohma!! and review plz!! and thnx to those who supported me through Inuyasha Sohma! And you'll find out what happened to everybody in the begginning of Kagome Sohma like Inuyasha and stuff.


End file.
